


On the brink of adulthood

by shadowweaver



Series: The Konoha Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and the police investigation is dying down. Now's the time for personal wrongs to be righted. (strongly sex-based, multiple pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Naruto's POV!

“Good to see you, too, Granny,” I sighed, leaning my head back against the chair. I actually enjoyed Granny Tsunade’s office makeover, she did it right after she got released from police custody. I was glad she was back, to be honest. I don’t think I could get on a new principal’s good side this late in the game. And I don’t know if anyone else would be as lenient as Tsunade was with me. You’d think she had a crush on me or something.

“It’s the first week of classes, Naruto,” She sighed tiredly. “I’d rather not deal with this so early. “What could you possibly have done?”

“Nothing, just thought I’d stop by and say hello,” I flashed her a grin and looked down when my phone vibrated. Haku was on his way home--if I could beat Neji there, I’d be able to get some alone time with him. “But I’ve got places to be, so…”

“Minato says you’re barking in class,” She glared at me. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Language, language…”

“We’re past that,” She drummed her nails on the desk. “Way past that.”

“I was just tryin’ to liven the mood. Dude’s got a stick up his ass these days.”

“Because you keep making passes at him,” She said. “Naruto, do you have any respect for the teachers around here? After last year’s events, the police are still looking at us. If they caught you flirting with him, he could lose his job.”

“No one sees me, I’m just messin’ around,” I rolled my eyes.

“I’d really like to go a month without seeing you in my office, Naruto,” She mumbled. “I’m letting you off with a warning. But next time, I’m pulling you out of his class. If you can’t help yourself, I’ll remove the temptation.”

“I copy,” I stood up and shoved a hand in my pocket. “And I’ve got somewhere to be. Are we done?”

“One of these days, I’m going to knock you out.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I smirked and winked at her before leaving her office.

I ran into Konohamaru on my way back home. Actually, I took the long way around just to meet up with the kid. Every time we encountered each other, he’d say more and more things to me. Now-a-days, we held short conversations. It kind of feels good when the guy who doesn’t like anybody likes you.

“I need to study,” He mumbled, not even bothering to look up from his textbook.

“Why? You can’t have homework on the first weeks, no teacher is that cruel,” I sat down next to him and peered over his shoulder. “What class is it?”

“AP-Biology,” He said. “I like to stay ahead of the class.”

“You’re a fuckin’ nerd.”

“Better a nerd than a slut,” He tossed my way.

“Ouch, that stings,” I chuckled, nudging him. “We’re gonna have a back-to-school party this weekend, by the way. Either tonight or tomorrow, depending on when my roommate can pick up alcohol. What do you say?”

“...are you inviting me?”

“Duh.”

“I’ll pass,” He said.

“C’mon, there will be cute girls there,” I said in an attempt to bait him. “I hear you like Ino, I think she’s gonna show up. I could hook you two up.”

“I don’t want you to hook me up with your ex girlfriend.”

“She wasn’t my girlfriend, we just fucked for some years.”

“Right,” He scoffed sarcastically. “I almost forgot. Still, I’ll pass. I know what goes on in your friend group and I don’t think I’d fit in very well.”

“Why? Because you don’t drink?”

“I don’t do anything you guys do,” He shrugged. “We’re  polar opposites. I’m not even sure why you still hang around me as much as you do.”

“Because you’re cute,” I reached up and run my thumb over a strain of his hair. “Why else?”

And because I want to fuck your dad.

“Just think about it,” I said. “You know where I live.”

~~

“It’s weird not havin’ you as a roommate anymore,” I handed Gaara a drink and slid down the wall, sitting next to him on the floor. The apartment was more packed than I was expecting, but I guess that’s what happens when you invite people from different social circles. I lived with Haku, Neji, and Sasuke--Kiba chose to live somewhere else so he wasn’t around me twenty-four seven, Gaara followed him so he wouldn’t end up falling out of the loop. “Is he okay?”

“He’s good. He’s supposed to be stopping by later,” He raised the cup to his lips. “He’s doing some pre-drinking of his own.”

“Why? We’ve got enough alcohol here, though.”

“And you live here--he still feels something for you. It’s pretty much guaranteed that you’ll sleep with someone tonight and he can’t stomach the thought.”

“Right,” I sighed and rolled my eyes. Kiba had gotten weird over the past few months. We saw each other a few times over the summer, once when he was going on a date with some guy we had class with last semester. “I’m really not into this whole sneakin’ around thing.”

“No one’s asking you to sneak around.”

“I’ve got Kiba avoiding me and Haku trying to tell me what to do,” I groaned. “Things were easier this time last year. Only person telling me what to do was Ino.”

“They care,” Gaara grinned. “It's a good thing. We just want you to be careful.”

“What? Afraid I'll catch something?”

“You wouldn't want to break more hearts.”

I opened my mouth to say something when Konohamaru stepped into the apartment. I smirked and nodded towards him. “Looks like he decided to come out.”

“Corrupting the youth isn't something I condone,” Gaara tossed back the rest of his drink. The boy had a stomach of steel, now. After spending the summer on campus for summer school, I heard he drank Kiba under the table.

“I'm just loosenin’ him up. Don't worry, I think he's straight,” I said to reassure him. But in reality, that wouldn't stop me if I really wanted him. After all, I thought I was straight until I had a dick in me, Konohamaru might be the same.

“Regardless, I'll be watching him and you.”

“You really don’t trust me around the kid? I’m hurt,” I kept my eyes on the boy moving through the crowd. The way he was looking around led me to believe he was scanning the room for me. I figured I could let the kid sweat it out for a little longer

My phone buzzed and I glanced down at the text.

‘Where are you?’

I sipped my drink and sat up, “Shit, I forgot about Haku.”

Tonight was date night. He wanted to take me out for a picnic or something later on--I’d completely forgotten about it. In all honesty, dates weren’t my style. I texted him an apology and told him to come home. There was really no use in having him wait outside all night for me.

“I need to borrow you,” Sasuke approached us and held out a hand to Gaara.

“Don’t you see us in mid-conversation? Find someone else to suck your dick,” I growled at him.

“We’re past this, Naruto,” The Uchiha retorted. “Not everyone only wants sex.”

“Whatever,” I cut my eyes away as Gaara stood up. The two of them were close these days--closer than I was to either of them. I spent most of my time with my attention divided between multiple people. Neji, Shikamaru, and whoever else I felt like fucking. Gaara always stressed that I had no character development. In his eyes, the events of last year unfolded in order to be my catalyst--and what I was doing now was moving backwards.

I stood up and made a beeline for Konohamaru after finishing my drink. He’d ran into Shikamaru who was holding a blunt out to him.

“Take it,” I said as I stepped up between them. “I think you’ll need it.”

“I don’t do drugs. I only came to see what the fuss was about,” He waved the weed away. “I have to get back to studying soon.”

“You just got here, c’mon,” I took the blunt from Shikamaru and took a heavy drag before adding. “One night of partying before school really starts up?”

“I’m okay,” The boy shook his head.

“How about a drink, then? Just one and I’ll make it mostly juice.”

“Why’re you trying to get me intoxicated so badly?”

“Because he wants to see what you’re like,” Shikamaru broke in. “Or he wants to sleep with you. That’s his motive for most things he does.”

“That’s not true,” I retaliated quickly. “I’m tryin’ to be a good party host.”

“So, it’s got nothing to do with you wanting whatever’s in his pants?” Shikamaru just grinned back at me in response while he leaned against the wall.

“Everyone’s a bitch today,” I muttered, turning on my heel. If Shikamaru wanted Konohamaru tonight, he could have him. My apartment was full of potential people to fuck it I wanted to.

Someone stepped in front of my path when I turned around, causing me to stumble back.

“Uh, hi, I--I’m not sure if you remember me,” Omoi scratched his head and his eyes drifted to the floor.

“I remember you. What do you want?” I blinked and folded my arms across my chest.

“Er--here,” He held out a shot glass to me and I noticed his hand shaking nervously. How cute? He liked me. And he was cute, so I wouldn’t mind bein’ locked in a room with him for a few minutes. But he was so fucking nervous and hesitant. All he did was start at me in class and sweat profusely.

“Thanks,” I hesitated for a moment before tossing the shot back.

Fuck, he must’ve poured something of Sasuke’s in there. That stung like a bitch.

“Good party,” He said. “You’re throwing a good party.”

“I know. I always throw good parties,” I glanced over at Sasuke and Gaara on the couch. God, they were all over each other. When did they start getting so public about this shit?

Sasuke told me when he and Gaara started seeing each other. It was a few weeks ago, Gaara agreed to give him another chance at starting something and all they’ve been doing is cuddling in various parts of the apartment. Gaara actually told me that he preferred hanging out with Sasuke at his apartment. He knew I didn’t like it and I appreciated the concern, but I could stomach it.

“Um--do you like music?” Omoi asked with uncertainty.

“Music? What are--” I turned towards him. “Do you know how to flirt, man?”

“No. I mean, yes--er--I think so?” His stuttered and looked at his shoes.

“Would it be easier to just jump into sex, then?” I sighed.

At that, his eyes widened and he swallowed. “Wait, what? Jump into sex? I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. I mean, I had heard, but I guess it didn’t apply to--”

“I’m not very patient,” I cut him off. “Let’s go.”

I started to lead him to my bedroom when a hand gripped my shoulder.

“I waited for you and you’re having a party?” Haku had to shout over the music and noisy people. “We had a date, Naruto.”

“It slipped my mind. Sorry,” I twisted away from him and tried to urge Omoi towards my bedroom, but the long-haired male caught me again. This time, I whirled around and faced him. “I said I’m sorry, what more do you want?”

“I want at least some of your time. I think I deserve that much.”

“Are you gonna get me off?”

“Naruto.”

“Thought so,” Then I turned my back on him. Ever since he started anger management classes, he’s virtually had no backbone. I can tell he still feels guilty about what happened last year, that’s most of the reason I can get away with so much these days. I got Omoi into my room and pushed him on the bed. He sat like a deer in the headlights while I shut the door and climbed on top of him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked me shakily.

“Are you?” I smirked, nipping at his ear while I rolled my hips into him.

“I...don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you wanna fuck me?” I questioned, finding that hard to believe. I know the look of a guy who wants to bend me over, and Omoi was aching for me. “Slide your bare cock into my ass and ram it into me till you cum?”

He shivered and I chuckled.

“I’d be happy to take a load from you,” I kissed the corner of his lips and gripped the bulge in his pants. He groaned and I smirked at the response, just what I wanted. “You wanna see how tight I am, Omoi?”

He laid a hand on my waist softly while I grinded into him and nodded.

“There’s the certainty I was looking for,” I purred. That was all I needed to unzip his pants and wrap my fingers around his warm, stiff length. My hole twitched in anticipation and I ran my fingers along the shaft, spreading the pre-cum around generously.

“Are we going to use a condom?” He breathed out.

“If you’ve got one. But I’d prefer to take this bad boy on bare,” I licked my lips and got off of him. He stared at me in awe as I pushed down my pants and my boxers.

“You’re bigger than me. Wouldn’t it make sense for me to be on bottom?” He asked timidly.

“I don’t care about your size. I’ll ride you all the same,” I sat backwards on him with my back facing him. His tip was lodged into my hole and he groaned unevenly while I inched down. He gripped my thighs and held my legs open as he slowly moved in and out.

“Is this good?” His voice was already ragged. It wouldn’t surprise me if he came soon.

“Keep going till you cum,” I muttered, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder. Our balls touched every time he pushed into me and honestly that was like the icing on top of a perfect cake.

“What happens if I cum too much?” He asked tentatively.

“Then cum more,” I moaned.

He moaned suddenly and pressed himself into me entirely, cumming deep. I stroked myself and rocked my hips, but I couldn’t bring myself to cum. I helped him ride out his orgasm, though. The guy seemed like he was in a fantasy world where his every dream was coming true. He groaned and bucked against me and I couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Oh my god,” He panted. “I didn’t know that could feel so good.”

~~

I could hear him fucking her through the wall and by the sound of it, she couldn’t handle that much force. Hinata sounded tired and out of breath, which I didn’t blame her for. Ever since Shikamaru dumped him, he’s had her over to pound on for hours. It got a little annoying after the first few nights, especially since I was available next door.

Neji would only fuck me when other people were around to see. Parties or private threesomes, those were the options. He was so good at what he did that I’d invited a group over to smoke once just so he would fuck me in front of them on the coffee table.

“I can’t take this,” I groaned, jumping out of bed. When I barged into Neji’s room, he was fucking Hinata from the back on the bedroom floor. The poor girl couldn’t even hold up her upper body. The older twin looked back at me with a glare and kept his pacing.

“Get out, Naruto,” Neji said harshly.

“Fuck me,” I leaned my back against the door. “She’s had enough.”

“You don’t know how much she can take,” Neji thrust into her harshly, making her cry out. “I know my sister’s limits. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” She whimpered, lowering her eyes.

“See? We don’t need you here, Naruto,” His eyes. He was making those eyes at me. Something within me burned and I dropped to my knees and crawled towards him.

“Please,” My voice was heavy with lust. “Fuck me, too.”

“This load is meant for one person,” He kept fucking her. And fucking her. And fucking her...it drove me crazy. He was rolling his hips in that way that I loved and looking at me with those fucking eyes.

I did the only thing I knew would get him to fuck me good. I pulled out my cock and shoved it down his twin’s throat. She gasped and choked and tried to push back, but I held her in place until she relaxed. When I looked up at Neji, he had ceased his motions.

“Somethin’ wrong?” I purred, pushing my hips forward. Hinata was gladly taking my cock as she adjusted. “Don’t like sharing?”

“You have no fucking right,” He pulled out of her and shoved me backwards. “You have a death wish, Uzumaki.”

“She didn’t complain,” I smirked, gripping his member. He gritted his teeth and slapped me.

“You don’t have a right,” He repeated harshly. “Get out!”

He raised his voice to a level that made both Hinata and me flinch. I backed up towards to door and made eye contact with the girl on the floor. Neji kept his hands on her waist and watched me leave. I sighed tiredly and slid down the wall.

“Talk about a rush,” I muttered.

“You overstepped your boundary,” Sasuke said. “Neji doesn’t mess around when it comes to Hinata. The two of them aren’t like other siblings.”

“I thought he liked threesomes.”

“When he initiates them. As far as Neji’s concerned, Hinata is his property. I thought you’d understand at least that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know what you think when you see me and Gaara together,” He folded his arms across his chest. “You still think of him as your property. You can’t stand the thought of me being with him.”

“You tried to rape him,” I stood up and zipped my pants.

“It’s not up to you to forgive me for that. We’re moving past it. We’ve been talking and--”

“Talking?”

“I took him on a date last night,” He grinned. ‘He’s giving me a chance and he’s--”

“Giving you a chance?” I narrowed my eyes. Gaara was going out with Sasuke? Out of everyone, he fell for the fake alpha Uchiha act? “What the hell did you do to screw with his head enough for that?”

“You still don’t understand.”

“I understand you don’t deserve him.”

“And you don’t deserve Haku,” The Uchiha barked at me. “Look at you, trying so hard to stay broken.”

“Excuse me?” I didn’t deserve him? I deserved him more than Sasuke or anyone else did.

“What’s all this about?” Haku appeared in his doorway and the look in his eyes led me to believe he’d heard everything. “I thought the two of you were past this. If I’d known otherwise, I wouldn’t have moved in with you.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke scoffed. “I’m gonna go pick up dinner. Be back later.”

Haku walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Privacy is a virtue,” He told me. “I understand you have needs. But you need to respect that the wishes of others may vary.”

“When did you get so boring? A year ago you would have dicked me down on the spot to get the idea into me.”

“I've made progress since then. I thought you would have, too. You aren't dressed at all.”

“For what?” I scratched my head.

“We're going out to dinner.”

“Wasn't Sasuke picking something up?”

“That's for him and Gaara,” Haku sighed. “Naruto, I told you about this days ago.”

“My bad, sorry,” I rolled my eyes. “You're not dressed, either.”

“I'm going to wait till the last minute to put on my outfit, I want you to be surprised.”

“Don't try too hard,” I chuckled. “Hopefully it'll only end up on the floor.”

~~

He was breathtaking. So much so that my hands started sweating at the table and I low key wished he didn't choose somewhere with so many...adults. I felt like a kid, sitting at a table in a tie with my hair combed in a way that you only do when you really need to land an interview or something. But I was nothing compared to Haku. I didn't understand it. He refused to play the woman's role in any sexual situations and being feminized was a hot button topic for him.

But here he was with the tightest little black dress and deviously dark eyes staring back at me from across the table. He looked like a woman. From the scarlet lips to the lacy bra I could see poking out of the top of the dress.

“What?” His cheeks burned red and he lowered his eyes to the menu nervously. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” I shook my head quickly. “I'm just...wondering where this came from. I thought you didn't want people to see you in this way.”

“I've been talking to Gaara,” He started and I swallowed. “I just don't like the idea of feminizing myself for the sexual pleasure of others.”

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“I'm dressing this way for me,” he told me. “That's what I'm saying. My gender isn't a kink.”

“So, you're a woman?”

“No, I just like wearing a dress,” he said as the waiter approached.

The first thing I noticed about this guy was the way he looked at Haku. He was practically drooling over him and his eyes floated to his chest as he spoke.

“Hello, I'm Sasori, I'll be your waiter this evening,” he smile at Haku. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Hey, hey,” I snapped to get his attention. “He's not alone.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he said quickly and looked at Haku again, “I just saw the dress and--”

“Don't worry about it. Happens fairly often,” Haku said.

“I can imagine,” the warmth of the waiter’s smile didn't change.

“We'll take a couple waters,” I said to him, keeping my eyes on Haku. “Be quick about it.”

“Yes, sir,” Sasori said, backing away. “I'll be back in a second.”

“The nerve of that guy…” I muttered, watching him go.

“You mean you aren't think of sleeping with him?”

“He acted like I wasn't even here,” I said. It was rude, that's the main reason I was upset. He didn't care that I could be Haku’ s potential boyfriend. “Guys have been staring at you all night.”

“That's what happens,” Haku shrugged. “Zabuza would get upset, it would happen frequently.”

“I'm not like Zabuza.”

“I know, I'm just saying I know the kind of effect it can have on people. And I'm not doing it on purpose.”

“Two waters,” Sasori returned quickly and set the glasses down in front of us. “Now, can I get you any appetizers?”

“Just cheesesticks,” I rolled my eyes. “Don't come back till we're ready.”

“Naruto, there's no need to be rude,” Haku rested a hand on mine and looked up at the waiter. “He's having a rough day.”

“We all have those moments,” the red head grinned before departing.

“I don't need you making excuses for me,” i grumbled.

“You're adorable,” he cooed. “Calm down, I'm not interested in the waiter. I'm here to have dinner with you. Can't we just enjoy it?”

“It's a respect thing, Haku.”

“No,” he said. “It's an ownership thing. You don't own me.”

“So, you'd rather me step aside while he tries to feel you up?”

“I'd rather you just talk to me like a human being for once,” he sighed. “All its been these days is more bullshit.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Fighting Sasuke, being rude to the waiter, having sex with strangers...I thought the destruction would die down after this long.”

“I thought we agreed not to judge when we all moved in together.”

“We can't all exist peacefully if--” he stopped himself before he could say more. “You know what? Forget it. I don't want to fight. Can we just have a nice dinner? Please?”

“Sure...here comes your boyfriend.”

The upside was that we got through our meal quickly. Seemed like he just jumped at any chance to approach us and make eyes at Haku. When we were eating the main course, I noticed him staring from across the restaurant. All it took was one glare from me to get him red faced and looking away.

Haku never returned the suggestive glances, but he didn’t show any sign of being uninterested, and I knew that’s what this guy was looking for.

“He’s still looking,” I mumbled. “Aren’t you done? I don’t want to be here longer than I have to.”

“I don’t understand you,” Haku wiped his nose with a napkin.

“What’s not to understand? I don’t like being here.”

“Do you feel something for me or not?” He deadpanned. “You’ve been sitting here, fuming because of another guy for the past hour, but this is the first time you’ve bothered to come out with me.”

“It’s just that guy--”

“Guys like that are everywhere,” He interrupted. “Do you think this is the first time I’ve been in this position this week?”

“So, you just soak up the attention?”

“I ignore it,” He sighed. “They treat me as they would any woman. Cat calls and such happen more often. The waiter is one of the sweet ones. It’s not always this comfortable to sit and eat a meal.”

“Then why dress as a woman?”

“Because I enjoy it,” He rolled his eyes. “I dress the way I dress, I don’t want anyone else’s influence. But that’s of topic. I’m asking you again...do you want me or not?”

Did I want him? Fuck, I thought that was obvious. I wanted him every second of the day. However, I don’t know if I could be with him. The idea of monogamy was repulsive. A single individual couldn’t keep up with me.

“What do you mean?” I asked and it felt like the thousandth time.

“We can be exclusive,” He gripped my hand and held it from across the table. “All you have to do is say the wor--”

“No,” I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t be with him.

He winced, “It was worth asking.”

“Why do you want to be with me so badly? Our sex was always phenomenal. We don’t need a relationship for that. Do you want to fix me that badly?”

“It’s not only about fixing you,” He said. Just then, Sasori decided to make another appearance with two plates of chocolate cake and two glasses of red wine.

“We didn’t order this,” I said.

“On the house,” He smiled down at me.


	2. Minato

Kakashi’s breath was hot against my neck; my pulse was throbbing hard. He held a hand against my mouth, trying and failing to suppress my moans. I bucked my hips up towards him. His free hand traced up and down my naked body. He moved his lips back to mine, kissing me hungrily while my hands traced slow circles on his back. My breathing was uneven. I could feel myself getting harder with each passing second.

“Kakashi...” My lips quivered.

“Tell me you want me,” He growled against my lips.

He grinded against me; his bulge was almost as hard as my own. I grasped a fistful of his shirt and tried to pull him against me tighter.

“Tell me you fuckin' want me,” He repeated it in an even rougher tone.

We did this after every date—we fucked. Well, he fucked me. Kakashi had this rule where I couldn’t do anything to him, but he could completely demolish my body. I didn’t protest much to the rule for multiple reasons. But I think he had his own--I would usually be on top when we were younger. Now, he refused to go back to that.

“Take me,” I whimpered.

His fingers traced the inside of my thighs. He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as he kissed down my body. His hands were firm on my thighs, pushing my legs further apart. And his lips were still moving lower. I opened my eyes when suddenly his tongue brushed my tip, licking lightly. I tried to jerk my hips up, but he held me down.

He started sucking lightly on it, and I lost control, my body quivered as the hot burn welled inside me. I writhed against him, making noises that I never thought I could make. His tongue moved calmly against my tip, torturing me slowly. I bucked and let out a loud cry as he shoved two fingers inside of my ass, sucking harder on my tip.

“Calm down,” He mused.

“I need you to fuck me,” I whimpered.

“You never change, Minato,” He sighed, sitting up and unzipping his pants. His member sprang out and hit my thigh, making me flinch. “Why don’t you beg?”

“Please,” I whined. Kakashi, you always made me feel so dirty. “Please fuck me. I’m begging you!”

“There, there,” He grinned and spread lube on his member before inching inside of me. “Hold is that, babe?”

“I need all of it,” I rocked my hips.

“Eager, aren’t we?” The grey-haired man raised an eyebrow and pushed into me rather harshly, which made me arch my back.

“Only for you,” I groaned.

“How was your day?” He asked me, rolling his hips into me. Part of me wished we were on a bed instead of in the middle of the living room floor, just so that I had something to hold onto instead of clawing at his back. “Do anything interesting?”

“Just showed the Freshmen around the theater some more. I--ah! I...think they’re a smart enough bunch to grasp it,” My breath was shaky. I wanted to hold out for as long as I could, but just looking at Kakashi was enough to send me into bliss.

“How responsible,” He dug his fingers into my thighs.

“You can speed up if you’d like,” I told him. “I can take it.”

“I like to do things my way,” He smirked. “Taking my time is one of those ways. Sit back. Relax. Enjoy.”

I was enjoying, there was no doubt about that. He was so good at his movements and so smooth. He hit that spot so well and it drove me crazy. He laughed when I started to tear up from how good it felt,unbearably smug with himself. I couldn’t help it, though, he was so painfully slow. If only he’d pick up the pace…

“If you want me to cum in you, now, though. Just say that word,” His face is just blissful, eyes half-lidded and harsh breaths escaping from between his pink lips. I can't believe I get to watch this. “But stop the whining.”

Whining? I didn’t even realize the noises I was making. Heat courses through my body, makes me shake under Kakashi, uttering words that don't make sense. It's only a few thrusts later that he comes, moaning in my ear and clamping his hands on my ass.

His cum is warm and fulfilling. And I count myself as lucky that I can take it whenever I wanted. Kakashi was always willing to give me a hand. He kept going and I start babbling at some point, whimpering and whining, too afraid to actually listen to the words spilling from my mouth because I know it would put me to shame by the way Kakashi’s looking at me. I came hard and it hit my chest. Kakashi’s thrusts got rougher as I rode it out.

“Stop, stop, stop,” I said quickly once it got too intense. Kakashi pulled out smoothly and lifted himself off of me. “Whoa…”

“That should hold you off for a little bit,” He said. He stood up and walked to the door. “I’m gonna head to the gym.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Gotta stay in shape,” He called back. “Call me when you’re in the mood again.”

I chuckled and shook my head before shouting back, “Bring home more grapes!”

~~

“I finished early,” Naruto swirled his tongue around the sucker and stared at me intently, purposefully trying to draw my in. My own son. It hurt to witness, he was throwing himself at me and I couldn’t tell him why it was wrong. I was his father, but I couldn’t tell him. After leaving him with Iruka, I didn’t even deserve to call myself that. “Got anythin’ else I can work on?”

“I’m sure Hinata could use your help,” I kept my eyes on the paper on my desk and pretended to read it. In reality, I was just reading the same sentence over and over. “Go give her a hand.”

“And what about you?” He tilted his head. “Anything I can personally help you with?”

“Naruto, I don’t want to do this today.”

“How long are you gonna make me wait?” He asked huskily. “Most guys aren’t so resistant to a good fuck.”

“No, Naruto.”

“Would you prefer me to fuck you?” He leaned across my desk. “I’m pretty good with my cock.”

 _God, he was so vulgar._ I hated what he became. Naruto reached over and gripped my hand, licking his lips. I saw so much of myself in him. It’s sad to say that I almost fell for this ploy once. The first time he tried to seduce me. I remember like it was yesterday. Part of me wanted to give him what he wanted. After being away from so long, it seemed like the only thing I could do for him. But I didn’t cave.

I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I touched my own son. I’ve screwed over so many people, I didn’t want to bring him more trouble. But he was so adamant. Making passes, grabbing me, stolen glances...I couldn’t take it. But how do you tell a nearly grown man that you’re his father?

“No need to worry about a condom,” He winked and I felt like I was going to throw up.

“Naruto, I thought Tsunade talked to you about this.”

“Granny had a thing or two to say...but once I set my sights on something, I’ve gotta have it,” He smiled and I saw his mother in his eyes. He looked so much like her...like both of us.

“Mr. Namikaze,” Shikamaru poked his head in like a life saver. “You have an extra power saw? The one Hinata was using just shut off on us.”

“Of course, give me one second,” I turned back to Naruto once the other boy left. “Let it go, Naruto.”

“Just you wait,” The younger blonde smirked. “It’ll be mind blowin’.”

I clenched my jaw and watched him walk out of the room. I couldn’t carry on like this. I had to say something to him.

~~

Iruka didn’t have much to say when I told him about my decision. It didn’t surprise me that he didn’t want to be present when I talked to Naruto. He and I didn’t talk much about when we would tell Naruto the truth, I don’t think he wanted to say anything at all. As far as he was concerned, it was my job as the biological father. I just had to agree to respect that he’d been the one to take care of Naruto since he was a child. I didn’t argue about that.

I invited Naruto over once the weekend started. The idea of being alone with him wasn’t ideal, but I couldn’t think of another way to do it. This was only for him and me.

I flinched at the knock on the door.

 _There he goes_ , I inhaled deeply and opened the front door.

“Naruto,” I smiled and stepped aside for him. “Come in. I’ve got some pasta made, if you’re hungry.”

“What I’m in the mood for is a little more delicious,” He tossed a smirk my way. “So, where are we doing this? Your room? Living room? Or is Kakashi waiting for us in his bedroom?”

I winced at the reminder that he’d engaged in acts with my best friend--and I beat Kakashi senseless the night he got out of jail because of that.

“That’s...not what I invited you here for…”

“I blew off a for sure lay for this,” He blinked. “I didn’t come to waist my time.”

“Naruto, we need to talk,” I swallowed. “I haven’t been completely honest with you this whole time.”

“You and everyone else,” He seemed disconcerned, folding his arms across his chest as he watched me. “After the shit I’ve seen here, whatever you’ve got locked in there can’t be so bad.”

“What do you know about your father?”

He paused.

“Naruto?”

“Why?”

“He left when you were a baby, right?” My lips trembled as I spoke. Last time I was this nervous, I was sitting in the hospital...waiting to see him the day he was born. “Did Iruka ever tell you about him? What he was like?”

Naruto’s eyes darkened and he cast them to the ground, balling his hands into fists. His voice came out rougher than I was used to, “I know my father. He raised me from the time I was a baby. He taught me to walk and sent me to school here. Iruka’s my father.”

“But what about--”

“Any other man who claims the title doesn’t deserve it,” He said sternly. “What do you have to tell me, Minato?”

And, though he didn’t sound angry, his voice bore tense undertones, as if his stretching patience had become audible. Did Iruka teach him his signature intimidation act? I stared at him, unsure of what to do next. Do I just dive into it? Tell him head on?

Naruto…

“...I’m your father,” I said the words as confidently as I could.

“ _Excuse me_?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I’m...your--”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I know it’s sudden, but--”

“So, we gonna fuck or what?” He asked in a low voice. It took me by surprise and I looked up at him. He was staring at the ground...he was shaking. His voice was weak and I could hear it straining. The boy reached for his belt slowly and began to buckle it. He didn’t make eye contact while he spoke. “C’mon, Minato. No more excuses.”

“Did you hear me? I’m your d--”

“Stop!” He shouted suddenly. “Don’t fucking say it again.”

“I had to tell you the truth. You were--”

He struck me in the jaw and sent me stumbling backwards. He actually had more strength than I expected. If this were any other universe, I would have been a proud father. Every man wants that in a son, right?

“Who do you think you are?!” He yelled.

“I deserved that,” I muttered, swallowing blood.

“Fuckin’ unbelievable, is everyone hidin’ somethin’ from me? Christ, I can’t catch a break,” He ran his hands through his hair. “I just...I just came for sex, Minato. I came for sex…”

He sounded helpless and it broke my heart.

“Naruto, I’m sorry. I told you because I can’t stand to lie to you anymore. I care about you and--”

“ _Fuck_ you,” He spat at me. “If you cared about me, you would’ve kept your mouth shut and _fucked_ me’

“You’re my son.”

“Don’t call me that!” He yelled again. “I’ll beat the shit out of you if you say anything like that again!”

“I’m sorry I left you so long ago, I’m sorry.”

“I suffered because of your actions. I’m like this because of your actions,” He snarled. “I’m fucking broken.”

“I thought you would be better off without me.”

“You’re gonna fuck me,” I thought I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. “Tonight. You’re going to screw my fucking brains out.”

“Naruto, no,” I stepped backwards as he paced towards me. “Don’t you understand why we can’t have that type relationship.”

“You’ve never given me anything in my life,” He said darkly. “The least you could do is make me cum.”

“That’s not what this is about…”

“ _Fuck me, Minato_ ,” He said, just as he did before and I had flashbacks to that night and the desperation in his eyes. He pinned me to the wall and cupped my crotch. “Before I fuck _you_.”

“Don’t disappoint me like this.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you think,” He growled, massaging my crotch. I squirmed underneath him, but he wouldn’t budge.

_Why was he stronger than me?_

“Naruto, get off me.”

“I’ll suck you dry, _**daddy**_ ,” He whispered. “Show you what a good boy I’ve been since you’ve been gone.”

“Snap out of it,” I shook him. He was in this trance again.

“What’s it gonna be, **_pops_**? You wanna fuck your boy tonight?”

“No!” I exclaimed and he smirked.

“Then we’ll do it the other way,” He spun me around and had me facing the wall with my arm twisted behind my back. He rolled his hips against me and I felt the hardness that had developed in his pants. I screwed my eyes shut as his hands rake up my torso under my shirt. “I’ll fuck you good, don’t worry. Your little boy’s got you.”

He...he was going to rape me?

_No._

I did the only thing I could think to do in this situation--was scream. So, I did. I screamed my head off as he bucked into me, slamming my hips into the wall.

“Shut up!” He yelled, cupping a hand tightly over my mouth.

He can’t do this to me. Not only for my sake, but for his own. If he does this, he’ll never be able to turn back. And neither would I.

“You left me,” His voice cracked. “You didn’t want me as a son, so you’ll take me as a fuck. Maybe then you’ll stick around.”

As he pushed down my pants, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was the universe’s doing. It just seemed too ironic for my tastes. I left because I was a sex addict who couldn’t give anything to my son. I had yet to grow up and couldn’t handle the responsibilities. And I spent years chasing sex. And now...I was about to be penetrated against my will by the son I left behind...who was also addicted. I should have known, that stuff tends to be hereditary. I just hoped he would’ve picked up something less destructive, like an addiction to marijuana.

_Did I deserve this?_

I wouldn’t be surprised if some angel crashed through the ceiling and told me this was my fate for my evil deeds. He was grinding against my bare ass, now. I shuddered against the fabric of his Nike shorts and clenched my teeth.

_Just do it quickly._

He pinched my ass cheek, “Turn around and get on your knees.”

I slowly obeyed him and dropped to my knees. I found more signs as he stood over me, like he was there to cast judgement. He moved his shorts aside and revealed his stiffness. My heart pounded out of my chest and my lips went dry, forcing me to lick them quickly.

“You’re gonna suck me first,” He grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved himself in my mouth.

I don’t know how long it went on for. Five minutes...ten minutes...the only thing I was sure of was that Kakashi couldn’t come in sooner. Naruto pulled his throbbing member out of my throat when the older man opened the door and stepped back. Kakashi’s eyes drifted towards me, first. Then over to Naruto. I heard him sigh and he stepped inside, shutting the door.

“Are you alright, Minato?” He asked softly, keeping his eyes on Naruto who held his gaze.

“This doesn’t concern you,” My throat hurt and my body shook where I sat. Kakashi and I were linked...he could tell how I felt just by looking at me. There was no point in trying to lie to him. “This is between me and Naruto.”

“Right,” He nodded slowly. “I’m afraid this conversation is over. Go to your room and rest, Minato.”

“Kakashi, this isn’t--”

“I said go,” He began to unbutton his shirt and I noticed his eyes steeled on Naruto. The teenager erection was unaffected, still standing at attention. All he had to do was glance at me once and something within me instinctively recoiled.

I stood up and stumbled into my room as Kakashi was tossing his shirt on the couch. Once the door was closed, I fell to my knees and broke down. I sobbed into the carpet and covered my ears as screams filled the apartment. Kakashi and Naruto went back and forth with one another. Kakashi rarely yelled. He rarely lost his composure. But on the other of the door, he sounded like a human explosive. The only reason he hadn’t struck Naruto was because he was my son.

_Do you really deserve to call him that?_

**I drew in a quaky breath and wrapped my arms around myself.**

 

 


	3. Sasuke

The idiot called everyone in his contacts for the stupid party. He didn’t even run it by us before he did it, he just barged into the place and angrily exclaimed that people would start showing up soon. And he looked like he’d been through hell. Disheveled clothes, ruffled hair--either he’d just had the best sex of his life or he got the shit beat out of him.

“Haku and Neji aren’t even home, yet,” I leaned against the counter as he poured alcohol into a large bowl of fruit punch. “You really think they’re gonna go for it.”

“If they don’t, they’ll have to kick everyone out themselves,” He mumbled.

Honestly speaking, I wasn’t sure of  whether this is a good idea or a terrible one. It was the weekend and I was going to ask around and see if anything was happening tonight, but I was hoping it’d be a party somewhere else. Things are better when you can literally leave the party whenever you want and don’t have to worry about an unnecessary mess or any of the other nuisances that come with hosting a party.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” I watched him move around the kitchen swiftly. What tipped me off about him was the fact that he wasn’t making eye contact. Something happened at Minato’s apartment--and he was holding it back.

“Nothing to tell,” He started cutting into the fruit on the counter. “I went over. We talked, Kakashi showed up, end of story.”

“What did he have to say?”

“Can we do this some over time, Sasuke?” His voice was soaked in irritation and I took the hint.

“Alright…” My eyes drifted down to the cutting board. “Do you need any help?”

“Pack a few bowls? I think we’ve got enough pipes and bongs around here.”

“What about blunts or joints?”

“Those are wasteful,” He said. “Especially with such a big group.”

A big group? Great. I was hoping to have a quiet night with Gaara on the balcony, but this blonde dobe was making that impossible. Though it didn’t seem like he was doing it on purpose this time. Not to spite me or Gaara, at least. But maybe to spite someone.

While I was pulling out the weed, Neji walked in with Ino and Sakura in tow. I made eye contact with the pink haired girl and tossed her the most awkward smile I could before lowering my eyes back down to the table.

“What’s this I hear about a party?” Neji asked Naruto pointedly. “We didn’t agree to that.”

“Last minute,” The blonde muttered. “I forgot to tell you.”

“Same old Naruto,” Ino sighed.

“Same old bitch,” He retorted.

“Whatever, pervert,” Ino stood her ground, her arms folded tightly across her chest whilst her hip jutted out to the side. Typical drama queen, always causing some sort of trouble to provoke Naruto in some way as a means of revenge. I didn’t blame her, but all it was doing was making her angrier.

“I won’t clean up afterwards,” Neji said. “That’s all on you.”

“I got it,” Naruto said.

“Sasuke, hi,” I winced as Sakura plopped down next to me on the couch. I don’t know what it is about girls that makes them so adamant, but saying Sakura was hard to get rid of would be an understatement. “I haven’t seen you since...you know…”

“Since we had sex,” I said it for her. Sakura and I had sex for the last time a few days before the school year ended. I thought of it as my parting gift to her. She’d been clinging to me the whole night and recalling past sexual encounters between the two of us--I’m smart enough to read between the lines.

“Did you get a new number?” She leaned against me. “I tried to call you.”

“I did, actually,” I side-eyed her. “Right before classes ended. Seemed appropriate, given everything that went down.”

“Right…” Her voice trailed off and I noticed her running her fingers along the screen of her cell phone nervously. I couldn’t leave her hanging like this.

“Give it here,” I held out my hand for her phone. “Unlock it, first.”

“Oh! Uh...sure. Here,” She handed it to me and I pretended not to notice the solid red color her skin had taken. “Thanks.”

“You shouldn’t be afraid to ask me,” I muttered. “We’re still friends, right?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed before looking around to see if any of the others reacted to her sudden exclamation. “I mean--yes, of course.”

“You're looking as handsome as ever, Sasuke,” Ino took the spot on the other side of me. “What's your secret?”

“No secrets,” I finished packing the pipes. “Just naturally good looking, I guess.”

“You're so funny!” She giggled and her eyes shifted towards Naruto. I chuckled and shook my head. Was she really trying to use me to make Naruto jealous?

The front door opened and Hinata walked in with Sai. She had a bottle of liquor in one hand and Sai had the other.

“How many people are invited to this, exactly?” Neji eyed Naruto suspiciously.

“No more than we've had before,” Naruto broke the serious facade to snicker to himself.

“This outta be fun,” I said in a low voice.

“Parties are always fun with alcohol,” Sai stood above me and shook the bottle. I was surrounded on all sides. If this wasn’t an awkward situation, I didn’t know what was. Sai was actually someone I treated wrongly, that’s something I would admit. I targeted him from the moment I saw him and didn’t stop until I had my way with him. He’d texted me dozens of times after we had sex and I ignored him more of the time. Gradually, I assumed he took the hint that I was no longer interested. “It’s what makes all the fun happen.”

“Social lubricant,” I said, smirking. “My favorite.”

~~

“Are you sure?” I paused above him and panted against his lips, using all of my willpower to stop grinding my hips into him. Gaara brought a hand up and cupped my cheek. For once, it hadn’t been nerves from not knowing what to say that made my stomach knot up so tightly. Instead it had been the fascination of the body underneath me. My eyes trailed down, taking in all of Gaara’s exposed skin.

This was the first time we’d been naked together. Well, I was naked, he was down to his boxers, but you get the point. The party raged on outside of my bedroom door, but the music and the voices seemed so distant, now. All that mattered was the boy underneath me.

“I want to lose my virginity to you,” He said the words and I noticed it wasn’t his natural voice. It was more raspy, his tone drizzled heavily like syrup. Even so, it took my brain a moment to register what he’d actually said.

What if he regretted it afterwards?

“Are you sure, though?” He asked me.

“I’m not the virgin here.”

“That doesn’t matter,” His voice leaked with condescending amusement, and the cold feeling trickled down my spine that he knew exactly what I was thinking--about all of the doubts and questions I’ve been having for the past ten minutes.

“But you’re drunk,” I blurted out.

“I am,” He kissed the corner of my mouth. “And I’m prepared to wake up next to you tomorrow--whether we have sex or not.”

I was leaking all over his boxers. I’d never felt the desire to be with someone so badly. I leaned down for another this--this one was full on. Gaara parts his mouth without urging, allowing the joining of our lips and tongues, swirling together in a kind of dance. I knew something was coming next, but I couldn’t prepare myself for the sudden sensation of him pumping me slowly.

His movements were clumsy and jerky, the kiss made me forget momentarily that he had very little sexual experience--virtually none.

I hissed and wrapped my hand around his hand that stroked me.

“Like this…” I whispered, guiding his hand along the shaft. “You don’t need to squeeze too hard. Have you ever touched a penis?”

He shook his hand and--was he blushing?

“Like I said, I never talked to boys much,” He muttered, keeping up the motion with his hands. We kept the rhythm for a few seconds until I was rolling my hips above him.

When he shivered, I paused, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. But,” He glanced down quickly. “You’re seeping through my boxers.”

“Oh...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, hang on,” He shuffled underneath me and quickly slipped off his underwear without me having to move. His scent filled the room quickly and it surprised me how turned on he was. I looked down and drew in a soft breath--my tip was mere centimeters away from his entrance.

We’d talked about having sex before--the conversation was merely a hypothetical that I brought up when we were cuddling during a movie marathon. Back then, I had an entirely different view of him. I saw him as the latest conquest, nothing more. But as time passed--or rather, as I spent more time getting to know myself with Haku and figuring out what I wanted--he popped into my mind more often. This awkward shy-kid-turned-stoner who always seemed to know what to say.

“I, uh...” I cleared my throat for a bit after I realized I’d completely lost my words. He must’ve picked up on my nerves, because he laughed and drew me in for another delicate kiss. When he pulled back, I was sure his eyes were settling on my reddening cheeks. I ducked my head and buried my face in the crook of his neck, chuckling nervously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, you’ve done this dozens of times before, haven’t you?” Boy, that was an understatement. I’d been having sex since I was a child, thanks to Itachi. My counter was easily in the thousands, not that I was counting.

“Right. I just--ah…” My words died off when he rolled his hips into me. His wetness grazed my shaft in a way that drew a shutter out of me. “Fuck…”

“Does that convince you that I’m ready?” His voice was heavier than usual--a deepness that made my member twitch in anticipation at the thought of hearing him moan my name in that voice--and his smile, as it turned into a wider smirk, looked disturbingly predatory. “Or should I tease you more?”

“This is a side of you I’ve never seen,” Not that I didn’t like it. Whatever he was doing to try to draw out my dominant side, it was working in his favor. My tip grazed his entrance slightly and I bit my lip to hold back the moan and restrain myself from rushing, but then he whined against me and it was the best noise I’d ever heard. I placed one hand on his hip and pushed myself into him, not stopping until my member was halfway inside of him.

I pushed myself the rest of the way into him after he was done adjusting and another whine becomes a guttural moan as he rolls his hips to grind on what’s inside him. I let my body rest on his and moved my hips with him.

We’re doing it. We’re having sex. We’re actually having sex with each other. I realized after spending more time with him that I put him on the same pedestal most of the school put Naruto and me on in the past. My body shook as I rolled into him from the restraint.

I’ve never wanted someone so badly. My heart twisted in an odd way that I found myself welcoming and I placed dozens of needy kisses along his neck and jawline, sucking on the sensitive skin every now and then.

“Deeper,” He pushed up suddenly and I hissed at the tightness from being lodged balls deep in him. He brought one hand up and grasped one of the pillows next to him, squeezing it as he groaned.

Gaara, you’re going to drive me crazy.

“You move like you want to take the lead,” I smirked and nipped at his ear. But that was my job. I slowed down my pace and fucked him slow and deliberately, drawing out slow, desperate whimpers. “But you’re whining like you like this arrangement.”

“I think I’m almost there,” He breathed. Honestly, I was looking forward to feeling him cum around my cock from the beginning. Whether or not I got off was irrelevant in this situation. This was the first time we were having sex, I wanted him to be comfortable enough.

“How’s this?” I aimed upwards and he arched his back immediately.

There’s the spot.

“Do it again?” He looked up at me with pleading eyes and I couldn’t deny him. I pushed upwards one more and he cried out. My heart was racing, my pulse making my entire body tingle. There was no doubt that he was going to cum, my main concern was making sure it was the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d had so far.

My body trembled more and more as the rise of release pressed in the depths of my groin. Every stroke became more and more erratic, my breathing was quick and shallow as moans squeaked from my lips.

Was I really gonna cum so suddenly?

I bucked forward once more and finally felt the welcome clenching around my member. Gaara wrapped his arms around my neck and rolled his hips wildly, full on screaming in ecstasy underneath me.

“Sasuke!” He groaned and I felt fingers tangle in my hair. Just as the sound of my name rolling off his tongue, the orgasm I had been denying myself the entire night was building faster than I could control. I brought my lips back to the crook of his neck, sucking hard and nipping at the skin as my body jerked, filling him with my seed.

We stayed together for another minute, lazily grinding into each other until my member slipped out of him.

“That was better than I thought it would be,” Gaara said shakily after a few seconds of heavy panting.

I glanced down at our bodies once more and something concerning came to my attention, “Um--I don’t exactly know how things work with the whole, y’know--trans thing, but…”

“The testosterone renders me virtually infertile,” He kissed my cheek. “As long as I’m on it, my chances of getting pregnant are almost non-existent. Not to say it couldn’t happen.”

“So...you can’t have kids?” I rolled off of him and laid down next to him, propping myself up on my elbow to face him.

“No,” He shook his head. “I’d have to get off of hormones to start ovulating, again. I don’t get my period, anymore.”

“But, like…” Christ, how would I ask this? “Do you...want kids? Like, in the future?”

“I do,” He admitted.

“So, why would you knowingly make yourself unable to?”

“Because life is full of choices,” He said. “Before hormones, I was miserable and it was the only thing that could alleviate the pain. I had to think about the well-being of myself in the present moment, rather than future ‘what-if’s. If I can never have biological kids, that’s just how it is. At least I can be who I really am. Besides, there’s always adoption.”

“You’ve thought this over, haven’t you?”

“It’s my life, of course,” He took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger. “Don’t you think about those things as well?”

“I suppose,” I took my eyes away from him. I’d only started to think about the future when Gaara and I got closer. And ideally, it would involve him. “But it’s still a long way off. Until then, you might want to go to the bathroom.”

“Why?”

“I came in you,” I told him. “You’ll want to clean it up before it dries, not to mention it just reduces the risk of catching an STD when you use the bathroom afterwards.”

“Oh, right…” He sat up and looked around the room quickly. “Do you mind if I borrow some pajamas? I’d hate to go out there naked.”

~~

“Where’s Naruto?” I looked around the apartment as I stepped up next to Shikamaru. The other male shrugged one shoulder and took a heavy drag from the pipe he held before finally shifting his eyes towards me.

“Last I saw him, he was going outside with Neji,” He said. “I wouldn’t go out there if I were you, though. They were arguing earlier about something to do with Hinata, I think. Knowing the two of them, they’re probably having sex against the railing right about now.”

I exhaled tiredly and shook my head, “Sure, they are.”

“They should be back in within the next few minutes.”

“Until then, you'll keep me company,” I mused, hoisting myself up on the counter. I liked Shikamaru--or rather, being around him. You know those people that you like being around just because of who they are? He wasn't perfect by any means, but he tried to be a good guy. He and Haku spent most of the summer patching up their friendship. And for the most part, they were solid.

“You're in a good mood,” he smirked. “I take it your talk with Gaara went well?”

I blushed, “It's just a good party.”

He eyed me for a moment before nodding and taking another puff, “It’s alright, I'm kind of partied out, though. I can taste the distraction.”

“You see through him too, huh?”

“Naruto’s in a weird place.”

“Weren't we all at some point?” I asked. My ability to sympathize with him came and went on a whim. Haku was always trying to make some excuse for the guy, and I cared for him too--but he was purposely spreading destruction because he didn't want to be the only one suffering. Still, I saw myself in him. Not only that, but we held the best friends title for years before this. “We’ve tried to be helpful, but--”

“You can’t help someone who doesn’t want it,” He finished for me. “I feel you.”

“Well, what about you?” I asked. “Did something similar happen with Neji?”

Nah,” He shook his head. “Neji and I are still good, but a relationship wasn’t what either of us needed. I didn’t expect it to last very long, anyway.”

“As long as you’re both on the same page,” I said as my eyes drifted towards the front door.

_What in the hell…?_

Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake stepped into the suite and I saw at least ten jaws drop to the floor. The cooler male’s eyes locked on me and they weaved their way through the bodies.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi grinned down at me with a devious eyebrow raised. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find Naruto in this thick fog?” He gestured around us at the surrounding smoke.


	4. Kakashi

I’d heard about the parties the students threw. They were untamed, drug-filled, and sex-ridden--according to the gossip between a couple of loud students in my classes. But nothing prepared me for what I’d walked into. Naruto’s apartment reeked of weed and it was nearly impossible to see through. Minato and I stepped in cautiously and scanned the room thoroughly.

If this had been any other night, I might have been compelled to put an end to all of the shenanigans. But as the teens nervously shifted away from me and tried to hide their actions and themselves, I just rolled my eyes and sauntered up to Sasuke, asking for Naruto.

“What are you doing here?” He seemed surprised, but not enough to call off the gathering,  apparently. He gave a reassuring nod to a group by the front door before bringing his attention back to me.

“I’m looking for Naruto, obviously. Do you know what I can find him?”

“You don’t want to barge in on him, now,” The Nara boy spoke up.

Was he having sex again?

Upon walking in on him with Minato, it took all of my willpower to restrain myself from beating him senseless. The image of him eagerly shoving himself into Minato’s mouth was permanently etched into my brain and all I wanted to do at that point was run his head through the wall.

But that wasn’t how I decided to handle the situation. I sent Minato to his room and handled the boy the only way I knew how. He was Minato’s son. And because of that, I originally felt some type of sympathy for him, but when I saw him with Minato, I just snapped. Beat the shit out of him.

“Where is he?” Minato spoke through clenched teeth and glared at the boy. “Tell us now.”

“He’s outside,” Sasuke held eye contact with Minato.

Minato really didn’t know these kids. The only one he’d interact with on a regular basis was Naruto--and I’d seen him speaking to Shikamaru once or twice. But that was it. And it showed--he was trying to intimidate the wrong person.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” Sasuke added as we stepped past them.

The pointed us to the balcony. We waltzed through the crowd, getting a series of odd, timid stares from the students. One reached out and gripped my bottom as I passed by. I didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

I paused in mid stride, still keeping my eyes on the back door.

“Very bold, Ms. Yamanaka,” I said casually. “Though a little too handsy for my tastes.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Mr. Hatake,” She giggled.

“Just taking care of business,” I said, gesturing for Minato to go on. It wasn’t me that we came here for, anyway. As my roommate made his way to his destination, I turned to face the giggling teens.“None of you are old enough to drink.”

“Are you gonna tell?” She questioned, I could detect the uncertainty in her voice underneath the flirtation.

“I could,” I replied, my grin becoming deceptively more devious before I grabbed the drink out of her hand and set it on the nearest surface. “But the least you could do is show a little respect in the presence of a teacher, though.”

“You can’t crash a party and then ruin it,” Sasuke spoke up behind me.

“That wasn’t my intention,” I said. “Although, I don’t think this is up to par with school regulations.”

“You’re here to see Naruto,” Neji Hyuga had stepped inside and closed the balcony door. He was lacking a shirt and his hair was a mess. “Are you the one who put those bruises there?”

“Are you the one he was on the balcony with?” I asked without missing a beat.

“You've got a temper.”

“Only when provoked,” I mused.

“Bruises?” Sasuke questioned. “What's he talking about, Kakashi?”

I shut my eyes and suppressed the frustration to the best of my ability. Students didn't do that. Calling a teacher by their first name was a bold thing to do out in public. As far as I'm concerned, no one knew about my past with Sasuke. And it was something I hoped to keep silent.

“Nothing,” I kept my eyes on Neji.

“You two are bold coming here,” Neji narrowed his eyes. “I should kick you out.”

Naruto and Minato were still outside...alone. Despite what I did to Naruto, he was still a huge threat to Minato. Especially when the older man felt too guilty to even think about raising a finger against him. All those years of being apart had taken a toll on both of them.

“I'm not leaving till business is finished.” Why is no out shocked that teachers waltzed in? Was Sasuke’s simple gesture of reassurance enough to calm them all down? I suppose these kids really were quite popular.

“Then prepare to get stoned out of your mind,” Shikamaru sighed. “We’ve been hot boxing this apartment for four hours.”

He was right. My thought process was already getting a little altered, I’d have to get out of here soon before I did something I really regretted. The increasing attractiveness of the crowd served as my timer in this situation.

“What business could Mr. Namikaze have with Naruto?” The way Ino snorted his name confirmed their arrangement last year didn't end on good terms.

“That's none of our concern,” I remarked.

“Wait...is he really fucking a teacher?” She gasped.

I can't catch a break with these kids. Minato stepped back into the apartment just in time. I took a moment to examine his body movements as he moved. He didn't immediately approach me. I took it as a positive sign that he glanced around curiously to take in the scene. It meant he was clear minded enough to determine whether or not he wanted to stay, but it also meant I'd be staying as well. With all the homework I had to grade, I didn't have time to be a chaperone.

“Minato, please,” I sighed underneath my breath. “No, no, no…”

“Kakashi,” he grinned as he approached and pulled me aside.

“No.”

“It went well,” he continued. “He's had time to think it over.”

“We agreed to ten minutes,” I said. “We both have work to do.”

“He's actually invited us to stay and you want me to reject him?”

“Come, pup,” I gripped the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the front door. He twisted and whined as he always did when we stepped out. “I hear you, I hear you.”

“What are you doing? This is what I wanted!”

“You wanted to apologize to Naruto. You did that.”

“He said he wanted us to stay, you idiot.”

“According to my sources, you don't want to be anywhere near drunk Naruto. You're better off speaking to him outside of class.”

“You paint him as some sort of monster.”

“Have you forgotten that he had you on your knees against your will less than 12 hours ago?”

“It wasn't…”

“Against your will?” I stopped in my tracks and stared him down. “Don't tell me you welcomed such an act.”

“No,” he said quickly. “But...he was in shock.”

“And his first impulse is to rape?”

“He didn't rape me.”

“He sexually assaulted you. There is no excuse. You can forgive him, but don't make excuses,” I reminded him. “If you stayed, there's no telling what he would do to you.”

“Maybe I--”

“You don't deserve it,” I stopped in my tracks and patted myself down. “Crap, left my phone in there. I'll meet you back home.”

“I'll go back with you.”

“No,” I turned on my heel and started back towards Naruto's suite. Minato watched me leave, but he didn't make a move to follow me.

~~

I stood face to face with Naruto in the doorway and there was no question that this was the same Naruto we’d known all along. The same one I'd sent to the principal’s office dozens of times in the past. He was a snarky little shit with all of his attention on his libido. Nothing changed. The only difference was he'd leveled up. Come to think of it, I do remember some red flags from seeing him with Ino…

~~

_“Naruto, not here…”_

_“...What’s the problem? No one’s around.”_

_“Naruto, I said no.”_

_I stepped out of my classroom and sighed. Sounds like another case of a fuckboy--at least, I think that’s what the kids were calling them these days. I shoved my hands in my pockets and waited a few moments before taking a few steps down the hall._

_“Stop it,” The girl sounded like she was struggling a bit. There was definitely some type of misunderstanding occurring around the corner. “Someone’s going to see.”_

_“Classes are done,” The boy chuckled. “No one’s gonna catch us. C’mon, just a quick fuck against the lockers.”_

_So adventurous. So much so that he failed to realize this girl didn’t want to have sex. From what I can discern, sex with someone who wasn’t aroused wouldn’t be very pleasurable. But this kid didn’t seem to care. The two of them struggled for a few more seconds and from the sound of it, he was holding her against the lockers._

_I rounded the corner and saw two blondes struggling._

_“Hello,” I grinned, causing them both to flinch. The boy pulled back and took two full steps away from the girl. My eyes rests on him for a moment and if it hadn’t been for my mask, I would have been embarrassed at how flustered I actually was._

_Minato._

_“Mr. Hatake,” Ino straightened her blouse and tried her best to look as composed as possible. “Uh--we were just--”_

_“Classes are over,” I said quickly, still maintaining eye contact with the boy--Naruto, I believe his name was. “You both may return to your respective dorms.”_

_“Right,” Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, Ino.”_

_He turned on his heel and freely walked away from me. Ino hesitated for a moment before following after him, gripping his arm as they stepped outside._

_Didn’t Minato have a son from way-back-when? But--what are the chances that’s him? The world was full of faces, wasn’t it? This could just be a random stranger. A random...attractive stranger who looked just like my childhood love._

~~

“Did you need something?” He batted his eyelashes at me and tilted his head. The high was coming. I had to make the conscious effort to refrain from leaning into him. He sighed and shook his head after a moment of silence coursed between us. “Oh, Kakashi--don’t tell me you came back for me. Didn’t you do enough earlier today?”

He picked up his shirt and flashed me the bruises on his torso from where I struck him.

“You really did a number. Even Neji was disgusted,” He licked his lips. “Although, a nice pounding where it really mattered would’ve been nice…”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Naruto,” I deadpanned and narrowed my eyes. “I came back to tell you that I’m watching you. If you make any move to hurt Minato, I will come for you.”

“Why? Aren’t I the victim here? The forgotten son who’s been through hell?”

“He never forgot you, Naruto,” I said. “Ever since he’s gotten her, you’re all he’s talked about. Hell, he said he took the job here so he could meet you. You’re his son. A man will never forget his own son.”

“Hm.”

“I mean it. Remember that,” I looked him up and down before turning away from him and walking back down the hall. I knew better than to assume any type of threat I threw at him would have any effect. I could kick his ass all I wanted and it wouldn’t make a difference.

~~

Minato was lying on the couch when I walked into the apartment. He was ass-naked and his positioning gave me a perfect view of his hole. I shut the door and locked up, peeling off my t-shirt and tossing it aside. As I moved closer to him, he began to move his ass from side to side, beckoning for me to come closer.

“I really hope this has nothing to do with Naruto,” I muttered, unfastening my belt and pulling out my member through my zipper.

“Already lubed up for you…” He spoke seductively.

“Once again, hope it has nothing to do with Naruto,” I pushed into him as I spoke, sighing from relief when I was fully lodged within him. He immediately tightened around me and whimpered. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Take me, Kakashi,” Minato begged. He and Naruto had their similarities, but the way they went about getting the sex they wanted was completely different. Minato was a lot less needy, not to say he's always been like that. Hell, Naruto was born because he was so amped up at one point that he fucked his neighbor’s daughter. I don't know much about the girl, but I'm aware that the family moved right after Naruto was born...and they made sure to leave him with his teenage dad.

“This is why we don’t get you high,” I chuckled and pulled out of him, standing up and walking into the kitchen without making a move to zip myself up. He whimpered and let his ass fall to the couch. I could feel blue eyes burning into me while I moved around. “Do you want tea?”

“Kakashi...please…”

“We’ve talked about this, Minato,” I sighed and turned on the stove. Tea was always nice when I was high. “Patience is a virtue.”

“But you’re right here,” I flinched when his voice came from right behind me. A firm hand wrapped around my member and jerked me slowly. “Please…”

“Oh, Minato,” I breathed, rolling my hips forward. “You know the best way to touch a man.”

“Fuck me, Kakashi?”

“As much as I’d like to, I’d rather get some food in your stomach and maybe a little tea. However, if you’d like to jerk me while I cook, I may be revved up enough to bend you over the dinner table later.”

 


	5. Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some feels from Neji.

“You can’t be in love with him, he’s Naruto!” I stressed the name, yelling it at the top of my lungs to see if that would get the message across. Haku was a lovesick puppy and it was absolutely disgusting. I agreed to move in with them because he and Sasuke asked me to without telling me who the third roommate would be. Had I known it would be Naruto, I might have mulled it over a little longer before jumping the gun like I did. As far as I was concerned, there were no positives to living with such a crude person. He didn’t have any boundaries, he never spoke to us before throwing parties, and there was always someone yelling in the suite. The last one wouldn’t be so bad if it were all of us yelling at each other, but it was always Naruto who instigated. Not to mention all of the people he’s mistreated...“He’s damaged goods, Haku.”

“So am I,” He said sternly, folding his arms across his chest. There really was no getting through to him. It was surprising, really. I didn’t know Naruto would be the one to have him so smitten. Then again, Haku was right. He was damaged as well. And two broken pieces always gravitated towards each other. “And you. And Sasuke. And Hinata. Shall I go on?”

“Don’t bring my sister into this,” I wrinkled my nose.

Hinata.

Naruto had preyed on her as well--multiple times. I knew he was still fucking her, too. He always came back for seconds with people and Hinata was terrible at hiding things from me.

I didn’t see Naruto as entirely bad. There was a reason I always came back to fuck him. He was this insatiable challenge that I could never pass up--I could never outlast him and that was my sole driving factor.

“Look,” Haku sighed and I rolled my eyes. “I’m asking you as a friend…”

“You know as well as I do how persistent he is. And I live with him, for fuckssake! I can’t simply avoid him.”

He chuckled suddenly.

“What?” I narrowed my eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s just--” He looked up at me and swallowed, pulling his face into a grin that I know is painful, if his eyes give any indication. “--this reminds me of a conversation Shikamaru and I had once. He asked a similar thing of me.”

“Shikamaru is in love with Naruto?” That didn’t sound right. He’d mentioned being interested in him before we started dating, but love? There was no talk of that. I suppose it would make sense. I could always tell Shikamaru was in love with someone else, I could just never tell who it was. Not that it mattered. I was in love with someone else as well.

“No. But it’s a similar situation. Trust me,” His voice is soft, damn apologetic, and it swayed me more effectively than shouting and anger. “I just want to make him see how beautiful he really is.”

“You sound like a meditation tape.”

“I mean it. Naruto needs help. I know you hear him when he cries.”

I winced and looked away from him. He knew damn well I heard the kid. Everyone in the suite could hear him--Naruto couldn’t cry silently. He couldn’t do anything silently. I knew his heart hurt, but damn it everyone’s heart was hurting. Why did he deserve special treatment? Everyone in this suite--on this floor--on this campus--we all had problems that we were working through, but no one inflicted pain like Naruto did.

“If this is your way of persuading me, you should find a new tactic,” I shoved a spoonful of macaroni and cheese into my mouth. “With that said--I’ll take what you’ve said into consideration. If you feel as strongly for him as you say you do, I will respect that.”

“Really?” He furrowed his eyebrows and I was almost offended by how surprised he was. “Just like that?”

“What?”

“It’s just that...you’ve competed with me for so long--”

“For Shikamaru; not for Naruto. I choose my competitions wisely,” I set my bowl down and glanced around the living room. “Come to think of it--where is that little jackass?”

“In his room,” Haku said. “He texted me and said he would be out in a moment.”

“In a moment?” Naruto had been gone for ten minutes and he claimed to be using the bathroom initially. When you take that snippet of information and add it with the fact that Hinata was sleeping over… “Fuck, I’m going to murder him!”

~~

“Get off of him!” Haku was a great deal stronger than I was. I suppose I forgot that piece of information, since he spends most of his time cross-dressing and sounds like a fucking hentai princess. But he was able to lift me off of Naruto with one hand and sling me onto the bed.

“You stay the fuck out of this,” I spat at him, making a move to get back up. “I told you. If I caught you with her again, I’d tear you limb from limb.”

“I...I told him to,” Hinata’s face was burning and she looked as if she were going to pass out. There was no way she would willingly have sex with someone like him. No. He coerced her in some way--like he always does.

“Christ, you’re creepy,” The blonde staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, grinning at me with darkened eyes. “So hooked on your own sister. You can’t stand the thought of her being with another man. A better man.”

“A man?” I couldn’t stop myself from bursting into laughter. “You call yourself a man? At this point, you’re more of a glorified sex doll.”

“Watch your mouth,” Haku used a tone I’d never heard before. All eyes shifted towards him and the dark aura coming from him made me flatten myself on the bed as he approached. “You can’t speak to him like that.”

“Why can’t you fucking see it?” I yelled at him. “He’s not a human being anymore!”

This time, Naruto charged me. No other warning--I didn’t even have time to register what was happening before he knocked the wind out of me and started bringing his fists down on my face. I was able to make eye contact with him after every blow, taking in the chaotic pain in his eyes and wondering why no one was making a move to stop him. What was Hinata doing? Was she just watching in horror?

No, she would have passed out by now.

“Naruto,” Haku’s voice finally came--and he was calm, now. “He’s had enough....Naruto, stop...get off!”

When Haku finally pulled him off of me, Naruto was in hysterics and sobbing like the was no tomorrow. You’d think he’d just gotten his face bashed in or something. I was right about Hinata. She was naked on the floor and knocked out.

Hopefully she’ll grow out of this.

“You should leave,” Haku was physically restraining Naruto. Looks like the he’d already done on me wasn’t enough. He wanted me to feel just a little bit more pain. Was he that sensitive to being dehumanized? I guess the kid really was a little more complex than I though. Nevertheless, he bashed my face in. And I’d be getting revenge later.

For now, I knew I didn’t stand a chance. I circled around the and darted out of the suite, running down the hall of building. I already knew where to go--Ino lived a few doors down. It turned out to be fairly convenient. We used to spend a lot of time together in our early years of high school, but something changed down the line. Now-a-days, we saw each other on a regular basis since we were always coming and going.

I knocked on the door and she answered almost immediately. My eyes dropped to her pajamas, first. Nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of panties? There were girls who actually slept like that? I thought it was only in the movies.

“Neji! What happened to you?” She tugged me in and slammed the door, forcing me to sit on the couch. “Who did this to you?”

“Who do you think? My favorite roommate,” I rolled my eyes. “I can’t believe I let him get the best of me.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“No!” I snapped. Police around here was the last thing we all needed. Besides, I could settle things with Naruto in a less extreme manner. “No--I’m okay. Just...let me spend the night over here. I can’t go home tonight.”

“Of course, yeah, you can sleep in my room,” She said. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“Old times in which we slept together but didn’t fuck, you mean?”

“What?” She blushed and widened her eyes. “Oh--no, I mean...I can’t talk about this while you’ve got blood running down your nose. I need to clean you up. Hang on, I’ll get the first-aid kit.”

I nodded and leaned back on the couch while she scurried around. From the sound of it, her other roommates weren’t home. I think she lived with Sakura, Tenten, and a girl named Fuu. I’d never meet the last one, she was new this year, I believe.

After a few seconds, Ino comes back with the first-aid kit and examines my nose. She reached out, then hesitated, as if she was afraid I would reject physical contact. I suppose we had become that estranged.

“It doesn’t hurt much. Only when I breathe,” I blinked and earned a giggle. “See? There it is. Stop being so serious.”

“This is a serious matter, you’re hurt.”

“And I wanted to be around a friend,” I looked her in the eye. “Loosen up, will you? For me?”

She rolled her eyes but grinned, “What makes you think I’ll always do things for you?”

“Because I’m Neji Hyuuga. And you’re in love with me.”

~~

I appreciated the lack of bruises on her skin. Back when she and Naruto were seeing each other, she’d always have these disgusting dark marks on her back and arms. She said Naruto never hit her, but the sex always got a little too rough for her liking. Even so, he’d inflicted so much pain on her internally that I was sure she would never go back to him, no matter what he said. And rightfully so, Ino was better off independent.

“Mm...hold me?” Her voice was heavy with sleep and fragility, I held my breath while I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into me. She tossed back a tired smile and snuggled into her pillow.

She thought I was gay when we first met. We were in second grade, I believe. Maybe third? I don’t know. But I do know that most of the kids on the playground were clueless as to whether I was a boy or a girl at one point. After realizing I was a boy, people thought a was gay. Ino was among them. She approached me and asked me to be her gay best friend.

I declined.

But we hit it off well once we got into high school. She still assumed I was gay for most of the time. And after hearing about the nature of my relationship with my twin, I think she would have preferred I be gay. But she was still kind to me.

Naruto managed to shatter little pieces of her, though. What he fails to realize is that when you force your way into someone, you’re cutting at their psyche little by little, wearing them down until they’re just as broken and bent as you are.

I flinched at the sudden burning in my chest. Ah, there it was. That pesky sensation that I felt sometimes--mostly times when I was around her. It was like this stabbing in my chest. Like someone was squeezing my heart and it get harder to breath.

“Hm….Neji,” Ino whispered. I picked up my head and looked down at her, watching her lips as she spoke. “I’m glad you’re back. Sleeping isn’t the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neji, Neji, Neji…” So, she was still asleep. Funny, I didn’t recall Ino ever speaking in her sleep before. “Neji…”

She said my name as if it were a dream of princes and fairy tales--it was that sort of enthusiasm. I parted my lips anxiously and strained my ears to listen for more. A second word...a sentence...anything to indicate what the dream was about.

“What if we got married for real?” She asked groggily. And the sentence immediately took me back to a time that had been a real conversation.

~~

_“You and me? Married?” I scoffed at the idea and shook my head. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”_

_“But hear me out,” She said excitedly. “We could do that whole polyamory thing you’re so into. You could date other people and I would date other people, we’d just be married and--” She smile faltered a little bit, but picked back up rather quickly. “I mean, I’m not talking about getting married for real, Neji. Only hypothetically. Wouldn’t we make a hot married couple?”_

_“I suppose we wouldn’t be the worst picture in the world,” I sighed. “But what about Naruto? Do you want to marry him? He is the guy whose dick you’re always sucking.”_

_“Naruto’s not that kind of guy.”_

_“What? The commitment type? Aren’t you the only one he fucks? You’re basically dating.”_

_“He doesn't like to call it that,” Bullshit. He couldn't keep her as a sex toy for all this time and refuse to call it what it was. It made my blood boil._

_“You deserve better.”_

_“It doesn't bother me. Naruto treats me well, what more could I ask for?”_

_“How about a guy who cares enough to be with you on your fucking birthday?” I gestured around. “Do you see him anywhere?”_

_“He has plans…”_

_“What could be more important than being here? Everyone he knows is in this fucking suite.”_

_“It’s not that big of a deal. He’s not my boyfriend--he’s not obligated to do anything for me.”_

_“And you’re not obligated to bend over every time his dick twitches.” Christ, women were so blind. I never thought much of my sexual orientation, I always just assumed I was gay--aside from Hinata, but that was a habit I developed when we were younger...and it was much more difficult to break than one could imagine._

_“You’re one to talk,” She sounded weak and I braced myself for one of her defense backlashes. “With all of the sick things you do with Hinata…”_

_There it was._

_I winced and glanced around. No one aside from a few friends knew about that. I gripped Ino’s hand and tugged her into the nearest bedroom--which happened to be Sakura’s. Luckily, no one was in there. Made sense, Sakura wasn’t getting laid._

_“I thought I made it clear that was confidential?”_

_“It’s sick and I’m telling you, now.”_

_“It’s consensual sex,” I muttered. “When Hinata tells me she doesn’t want to have sex, we don’t.”_

_Ino cringed, “Disgusting.”_

_“Maybe so, but it’s how it is.”_

_“And this is how it is with me and Naruto.”_

_I paused and looked her in the eyes. So, that’s how it is? A slow smile crept upon my lips and I looked away, shaking my head and sighing._

_“Fine,” I breathed. “I suppose we’ll just have to agree to disagree.”_

~~

Maybe I should have done things differently back then. What would have happened if I’d agreed to stop sleeping with Hinata in exchange for her to kick Naruto to the curb? That would definitely save her some heartache in the long run, wouldn’t it? But what would I say when she asks my reasoning?

_Oh, just because that’s what friends do?_

That’s a terrible reason.

Or maybe I should tell her the truth. Girls were never anything special to me. I didn’t fall for the soft eyes, delicate features, and overall daintiness--but those were all of the things that drew me to Ino.

“What took you so long?” Ino murmured, turning around and nuzzling her face into my neck.

I could get used to this. Was it cliched for someone to have such a sudden change of heart? Or maybe Naruto’s beating gave me some sort of concussion.

~~

“The swelling’s really gone down,” Ino stared at me as if I were some sort of science project, poking and prodding at my skin until I swatted her away.

“Watch it, I’m delicate,” I shrank into the couch.

I’d spent a good bit of the day lounging around her suite in a pair of her pajama pants. Luckily I could fit most women’s clothing, a positive to being small, I suppose. Tenten and Sakura came in momentarily, but left soon after tossing a series of winks at Ino--and then I met Fuu. She was a nice girl--a little bit of a chatterbox, though. She talked to me about lacrosse for twenty minutes while Ino took a shower--I had half a mind to go join her just to get away from it.

“God, he’s such a jerk,” She mumbled. “One day, he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“The beauty of karma.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to press charges?

‘Yeah, I’m sure,” I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. “He’s not worth the trouble. Besides, I won’t let him get the best of me twice. I’ll be fine.”

“You should at least ask for a room reassignment.”

“The last thing I want is to be forced out of my own home,” Oh, the irony. “This won’t happen again.”

“Neji…” She looked at me with big, pleading eyes. “I mean it...be careful. He’s tougher than he looks.”

“So am I.”

“Yes, but…” She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing our foreheads together. In a soft, slightly infantilized voice, she said “...you’re my Neji.”

_Oh, hell no._

I broke out of her grasp and stumbled backwards, as if the sudden jolt in my heart was the culprit. I stared at her incredulously--confused as to why she chose now to say something like that and why it made my stomach twist into a knot.

“Neji, what are you--?”

“Stop,” I held out a hand. “Don’t--don’t come any closer.”

“What? What did I do? Was it something I said?”

“It was all of it,” I said quickly. Surely she was picking up on what was happening here. This was the character arch we’d been postponing for the better half of three years--she couldn’t be blind to that, right? “It’s the late night cuddling, the overly concerned touching, the...the way you say my fucking name…”

“Neji…”

“There it is!” I shout it. “Do you not hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“You,” I paced towards her quickly, but her expression made me stop. The sudden movements had frightened her...I wouldn’t be surprised if that was because of something Naruto did in the past as well.  “You...Ino, this isn’t how the story’s supposed to go.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about us. I wasn’t supposed to end up here,” That was a lie, of course. I knew where I wanted to go from the moment I left my suite. There was no hesitation. “I wasn’t supposed to end up in your bedroom--falling asleep with you in my arms.”

Silence.

She stared at me and her chest heaved, as if she had just gotten done running a mile or better yet, like she was trying to conceal some type of burning emotion. Ino looked at me and I saw things in her eyes that I’d never seen before. It was different from Shikamaru’s cool indifference or Hinata’s complete submission...it was...anger.

“And why not?” Her voice shook as she spoke and it sounded like she was going to break at any moment. “Why can’t this happen? Everyone else is part of their own story line--why can’t we have ours?”

“Because I’m gay.”

“Because you’re scared.”

“That, too,” I inhaled deeply. “And because of that, this can’t happen. We...can’t happen. I’m sorry Ino.”

I broke eye contact with her and gathered everything I’d brought with me: my phone, my suite key, and a jacket that I didn’t even need. Then I headed for the front door.

When I stepped out into the hall, it looked darker than usual. And my suite seemed farther away than usual. I finally had the chance to exhale, though. I was out of that place--there was nothing forcing me to keep my composure.

Ino.

Why Ino, of all people? Who would guess that Neji Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka would end up together in some bizarre turn of events? How would that even work? We were took much alike--both of us were high strung as a mother fucker. That was bound to be disastrous in any relationship, we wouldn’t last a month. So, why even try? If we’re bound by fate to fail, is it even worth trying?

Despite all of the kissing and laughing and cuddling we’d do, we weren’t meant for each other.

“Damn it,” I screwed my eyes shut. My feet weren’t moving--I couldn’t fucking budge.

Why, body? Why the fuck can’t you leave?

I felt stupid asking myself that when I already knew the answer. I was Neji Hyuuga, I didn’t back down from a challenge. If fate wanted to test me, I would put up a fight. Where would I be if I’d done anything else?

I turned on my heel and burst back into the suite. Ino was still standing in the same place, her face was reddened and tear-stained. I strided towards her and she drew in a breath.

“Christ, girls are so whiny,” I muttered before cupping her cheek and crashing my lips into her’s.

 


	6. Haku

He fell asleep in my arms two hours ago and I couldn’t bring myself to move. Not when we’d stayed up the whole night together while he cried. Had it been anyone else, it may have been quite the bonding experience, but Naruto was different. His walls were built up high and I was part of the reason for it. It’s impossible to grasp why I’d treated him so terribly--maybe that’s a good thing? If I can’t reason with my past self, have I changed?

I stirred slightly, keeping my eyes on him to make sure he was still sleeping. And I noticed just how angelic he looked. Here me out--I couldn’t put my finger on it. But I could see the glow around him, it burned like some absolute life force. I began to realize his true potential in that moment. They say everyone’s got some good in them--I think Naruto’s got more than he’s letting on. I think once it comes out, he’ll be happy.

And so will I.

It’s unclear as to whether or not he’ll want to keep me in his life past high school. This is senior year and everyone’s starting to apply to college or planning to move away. Neji’s got accepted into two school already, Sasuke and Gaara both want to be tattoo artists (funny, right?), and I’m moving to Myoboku. It was a small enough town and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with myself, yet. It’d be the perfect place to take a year off. I think Sasuke mentioned he was from there, actually. Which meant Naruto was as well. If all four of us (including Gaara) ended up there, it would definitely make things easier.

“Knowing someone would take a load off,” I sigh aloud.

“Hm?” Naruto’s eyes opened and he slid a hand up my dress, cupping my balls. “A load?”

“Naruto, you’re ridiculous,” I chuckled and swatted him away. He smiled, too. I took that as a good sign. “How did you sleep?”

“I only slept for about thirty minutes--I was awake for the rest of it.”

“And you chose to keep pretending?”

“I’ve never been held by a girl.”

“A girl?” I moved away from him quickly and his upper body fell to the bed. “We’ve talked about this, I’m not a fucking--”

“Girl?” He raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you, though?  I mean, all things considered, you don’t seem to mind when people mistake you for one in public. And look at you. You only wear women’s clothing, now.”

“That doesn’t make me a girl.”

“So, what are you, then?”

“I’m…” Shit, why didn’t I know the answer to that question? At this point, I dressed how I felt the most comfortable. But I didn’t feel like a girl. Then again, I didn’t feel like a boy, either. Was it possible to be something in between. “I don’t know what I am.”

“So, you admit it, then? You’re not a boy?”

“Can we talk about this some other time?” I rubbed my temple and glanced up at him. “How’s your hand?”

He pursed his lips and looked down at his bandaged left hand. He’d split his knuckle open when he hit Neji--speaking of which, I had to track Neji down some time and make sure he was okay as well. “It’s fine.”

“He didn’t mean it, you know,” I said. “We’re all aware that you’re a human being.”

“I’m a fucking joke.”

“Naruto, that’s not--”

“Did you know I tried to rape my own father?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to decypher what he’d just said as if it were some type of code. “Minato. He told me--he was my dad. He said he was my father...and I forced my dick into his mouth. I wanted to do more. So much more. I wanted to make him cry. I wanted to fucking humiliate him. I wanted to make him feel the same pain I’ve felt all this fucking time!”

He got progressively angrier as he spoke. I reached out and grabbed his intact hand and squeezed gently.

“I’m sorry, I--”

“He fucking left me, Haku,” He said through clenched teeth. “He pawned me off on his friend and left town so that he could raise some other prick’s son. I don’t...I don’t understand. What was wrong with me?” Naruto looked at me and tears pooled in his eyes. “What did I do to make him leave? Did I cry to much? Was I not cute enough? Was I...just not the right kid?”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was nothing you did,” I coursed my fingers through his hair.

“I just wanted a dad. Iruka was good, but I wanted my dad. I wanted to know where I came from. I wanted to be able to see the people who created me--I had nothing. I didn’t know who either of my parents were and--”

“Naruto!” I interrupted his rant. “You need to stop this...calm down. I know--it hurts. We all hurt. But you say Minato’s your father. He’s here, isn’t he?”

“He came by the party last week,” I said. “We spoke outside.”

“That’s--that’s wonderful,” I pressed my forehead against his. “Listen to me, you’re not a bad person. We all have our lowest points. This means you can go nowhere but up.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“I did it,” I reminded him. “I got out. I got better. And I want you to do the same. I want you to be happy.”

“I don’t even know if that’s an option anymore,” He scoffed. “I’ve fucked up so much. Everyone hates me--Sasuke won’t even look me in the eye anymore.”

“Sasuke misses you,” I told him. “But the hostility keeps him away. You’ve got to start realizing we’re not out to get you. Everyone’s just trying to exist.”

“I’m tired of this.”

“So, let me help you,” I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed his knuckle. His lips parted and his eyes widened momentarily before he looked away.

“Why? Why are you so adamant about helping me?”

He didn’t get it. After all this time and after all the words I’ve said to him, he didn’t get it. I wasn’t surprised--I’ve come to realize Naruto was pretty clueless about most things.

“Because I love you, idiot. That’s what I’ve been telling you. I love you, and that’s why I’m still here.”

“Love?” He chuckled. “How could you love me after the shit I’ve done?”

“That’s how I know,” He was fucked up, that was obvious. And so was I. The world was filled with fucked up people. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. He sat here, telling me about all of the things he’d done. And my heart ached in a way that I’d never felt before, but I didn’t look away from him. That’s how I knew. “When you find out just how screwed up a person really is...when the butterflies go away and you don’t always get that tingling feeling when you look at them...but you still couldn’t think of another place you’d rather be--that’s how you know.”

“You sound like a sappy romance flick.”

“But I got you to smile.”

“Whatever,” He smirked. “Ah, fuck...my hand really hurts.”

“I bet.”

“I should find Neji,” He said softly, shaking his hand loosely. “I think I owe him some sort of apology. For bashing his head in, I mean. You think he’s still alive?”

“You didn’t hit him that hard,” I rolled my eyes. “Before you do anything, though--I’m going to make food. Okay? You haven’t eaten in a full day.”

~~

“I don’t trust it,” Neji made sure he remained closest to the front door at all times, taking a confident sip of tea and rolling his eyes at Naruto. “First, you give me a black eye and then you apologize? Nope, there’s something else going on here. What are you planning?”

“Nothin’,” Naruto muttered irritably. “I’m just sayin’ sorry, jeez. You’re so anal.”

“Excuse me? Anal?” Neji raised his eyebrows. “Oh, that’s mature.”

“I’m tryin’ to apologize and you’re bein’ a jerk!”

“You gave me a fucking black eye and fucked my sister!” Neji stretched out his words, as if he were trying to get through to Naruto. “How fucked up can a person get?”

“There was nothing wrong with me fucking Hinata,” Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

He didn’t noticed my moment of hesitation before looking at Neji. The thought of Naruto haven’t sex with other people was still upsetting, even if it was Hinata.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I won’t sleep with your sister anymore,” Naruto grumbled.

Neji scoffed and muttered, “Then it’s gonna be a dry season for her.”

“Wait, what?” I furrowed my eyebrows and Neji set down his tea cup.

“I’ll be spending most of my time in Ino’s suite,” Neji told us. “I’ll still be around for the most part, but I’ll be sleeping there from now on.”

“You’re sleepin’ with Ino?” Naruto couldn’t mask the disgust in his voice and that’s what caused Neji to snap.

“Fuck off,” He growled. “Don’t say her name like that.”

“Dude, I’m warnin’ you now, she’s crazy.”

“Naruto, stop,” I let my hand fall to his lap and squeezed gently. But in all honesty, it was surprising. Even I didn’t know Neji had the capacity to sleep with any girl who wasn’t his sister. “So, you’re staying with Ino.”

“It’s her idea,” Neji said, shooting Naruto a glare. “She’s convinced I’m not safe in my own home. Imagine that?”

“Oh, please, she just wants an excuse to ride your dick, trust me.”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Neji hissed.

“Naruto, this is what we were talking about, remember?” I whispered to him. “This is what we were going to work on.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” The blonde sighed. “Whatever. To each their own. I gave my apology, my end is fulfilled.”

“Neji,” I looked at the other male. “What about you?”

“What about me? I didn’t beat anyone.”

“But you’ve got to admit you fucked up, too,” Naruto said. “I’m not takin’ all of the blame here. No way.”

“Fine, whatever,” Neji stood up. “Consider everything wiped. I’m going to get some of my clothes and I’ll be out of your hair. See you tomorrow.”

~~

Neji was staying with Ino, but he kept his word on sticking around. Despite Naruto’s blatant distaste, Neji would come in every so often and watch television or smoke with Shikamaru. I guess Ino’s ‘no smoking’ policy was what kept him from becoming a complete stranger to us. Sasuke was usually at Gaara’s suite. If the two of them were here, they were usually locked up in Sasuke’s room for hours. I wasn’t sure if they were officially dating or not, but the definitely couldn’t get enough of each other. But anyway, that left me and Naruto alone in a big suite by ourselves.

We spent the next couple of weeks bonding, in a sense. We’d talk, watch movies, and do just about anything to keep his mind off of sex. I realized I’d never truly dealt with a sex addict before. I’d dealt with men who used people for sex, but never a sex addict. I thought the only thing that I needed to be careful about was his hungry for sex, but it was so much more than that. He started getting withdrawal symptoms after the first week. He was antsy and easily irritable. He also got significantly more clingy than he had been in the past.

I read that most sex addicts have abandonment issues--which suited Naruto. When I left the suite, he’d text me and ask where I was. At first, the texts were aggressive. Not as bad as Zabuza, but still too much to handle. After a while, he calmed down a bit. The texts came less frequently.

I’m not sure what happened with Minato. Naruto had him as a teacher for theater and as far as I knew, he hadn’t dropped the class. In fact, he put more work into theater as time went on. I think he was starting to appreciate the fact that Minato was around. Maybe?

As for me, I still haven’t figured myself out, yet. But by the time Halloween rolled around, I knew a lot more about myself than I did before.

“Fuck, you look hot,” Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him from behind. “Why don’t we skip the party and stay in?”

“Just finish getting dressed,” I chuckled.

The halloween party was a school function being held in the gym. That meant no alcohol and no drugs. I’m pretty sure a good chunk of the student body was going to pass up the opportunity, but Halloween just so happened to fall on a Saturday night--that meant there was bound to be an after party.

I was dressed as Jessica Rabbit--the long red dress with the slit down the side really did a number on my curves and I’d borrowed a push-up bra from Karui, a girl I’d been talking to in my Chemistry class. The makeup was a little off. Instead of following the dramaticized cartoon character’s make-up style, I made it my own with simple red lipstick and winged eyeliner.

Naruto was going as a sage--the headband and cape were easy enough, but it took a lot to get him to sit still for me to apply the eyeshadow.

“I’m just about done,” He muttered, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and inhaling. Had he not been dry humping me at the same time, I would have thought of it as sweet. “That dress gives me pretty easy access…”

“We’ve been over this, Naruto,” I turned around to face him and started fixing his hair. “You’ve been doing so well.”

“C’mon, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good fuck,” He whined. “Just a quickie?”

“Be good for me tonight?” I asked, ignoring his question. “You’ve made progress, I don’t want it all to be in vain.”

“Have a little faith in me,” He smirked. I liked this Naruto--a lot. Something told me this was the real, genuine Naruto. He was brighter--and more annoying. “I told ya, I’ll be good.”

“Good,” I grinned.

There was a weak knock at the door and Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru stepped in.

“Don’t tell me you two are still getting dressed,” Shikamaru sighed tiredly. He was dressed as a werewolf victim--and his clothes were ripped in all of the most attractive places. I found myself dragging my eyes along his form for a moment before shaking the thought out of my head. I couldn’t get over my attraction to Shikamaru that easily, but it had definitely lessened. Sasuke and Gaara were going as gladiators and Kiba was the werewolf who mauled Shikamaru, I believe.

“Lookin’ good, Haku,” Sasuke visibly checked me out and nodded. “I approve.”

“He looks like a chick,” Kiba rolled his eyes. “Big deal.”

So, he still didn’t like me. I thought by now he would have forgotten, unless he still had feelings for Naruto.

“That’s the idea,” I said. “I’m Jessica Rabbit.”

“Whatever,” He sighed, shrugging.

“Should I spark these up now or when we get there?” Shikamaru pulled two blunts out of his pocket. “I know we’re gonna need ‘em.”

“Fuck, it’s been so long since I’ve smoked,” Naruto stepped forward and reached for one of the blunts before I pulled him back.

“It’s only been a month, Naruto,” I muttered, cupping his cheek with one hand to divert his attention away from it.

“That means your tolerance is shit, again,” Sasuke laughed. “You’re going to be high out of your mind at Shikamaru’s place.”

“So, that’s where the after party is?” I asked.

Shikamaru shrugged one shoulder, “Gaara talked me into it and I’m already starting to regret it. Intoxicated teenagers running around my home--troublesome.”

“I’m surprised you two aren’t matching,” Sasuke said to me.

“Why?” Naruto asked, shifting his eyes towards Shikamaru and Kiba. “Are we doing some type of triple date thing?”

“No!” Kiba’s nose twisted and he shook his head. Shikamaru didn’t look phased, though he did sigh again.

“It’s just expected,” Sasuke shrugged. “If you two are dating, then--”

“What?” I did my best to suppress the laugh. Did he really just make the claim that we were dating? I wish. It’s far too early for that.

“That would imply that I’m gettin’ laid,” Naruto muttered.

“You two aren’t having sex?” Kiba asked with a little too much interest. His eyes were fixed on Naruto and I watched him swallow before his eyes glossed over me.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not tryin’,” Naruto said and I could feel his eyes on me.

“So, I take it you’re going to want the first hit?” Shikamaru asked me abruptly. There he goes again, reading my mind like a weird psychic. He held out a blunt and a lighter, which I happily accepted.

“So, who’ve you been sleeping with?” Kiba asked Naruto. “I mean, you’re definitely a sex addict. Gotta fuck somebody. Is it a teacher?”

“No one,” Naruto flopped down on the couch. “None. Zero people.”

“Oh,” Kiba punctuated, staring off into space for a moment. I lit the blunt and took a heavy drag. Too heavy for my lungs to handle. I could feel them burning, but I held it in for one second longer than I needed to before exhaling slowly and passing it over to Sasuke.

“Thanks, Shikamaru,” I smiled.

“Just like old times, right?” He smiled back at me. “You always got the first hit.”

“Ah, I remember,” I snickered. Man, I was bossy back then. With the amount of control I had over Shikamaru’s weed, people would usually assume I was his boyfriend when they first met me--well, actually they thought I was his girlfriend, but that’s aside from the point.

“Unfortunately,” He held up the second blunt. “This one goes to Gaara. I owe him from last time we smoked together.”

“I’m good,” Gaara said before Sasuke rested his finger on the boy’s chin and guided him into a kiss. He lingered for a moment and it became apparent what they had actually done when he pulled away and Gaara exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

“Atta boy,” Kiba chuckled.

Funny, he got a lot calmer when he found out Naruto and I weren’t sleeping together. I guess the only thing that pissed him off was the idea of us being together alone here.

“We should hangout again some time,” Shikamaru nudged me. “Like we did before.”

“I don’t know where my time’s gone lately,” I sighed.

“It’s fine, I’m just sayin’,” He said. “I could bring over some weed and we could smoke like we used to. Or you can come to my place?”

“Sounds more like you’re trying to hook up than hang out,” I chuckled, taking a seat on the floor. He said down next to me and shrugged, keeping his voice low.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that, either.”

“Excuse me?” I raised my eyebrows at him. “You wouldn’t be opposed to what?”

“Hooking up,” He said casually. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it a lot in the past.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” I looked on at the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to be paired off and with two blunts in rotation, no one was paying any attention to what Shikamaru and I were talking about.

“You remember how hard you used to try,” He said. “Masturbating while I was in the room, rubbing against me, whispering in my ear--I’m just a man, I’m not immune to that type of stuff. And with the way you’ve been dressing lately, the thoughts have been coming back.”

“You mean you like the way I dress?”

“You’re a hot guy,” He said. “And you also make a hot girl. I’m attracted to you, regardless of what you wear.”

“Shikamaru, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Because of Naruto?”

“Because I’m clear-headed, now,” I told him. “As strange as it may sound, I like the idea of having a friend I’ve never had sex with before.”

“I see,” He paused for a moment when one of the blunts made it back to him and took a heavy drag. “Makes sense.”

“But I’d be lying if I denied that it was also because of him,” I said. I wanted Naruto to know we were in this together. I was done with the random hook-ups--I just wanted him. If I slept with Shikamaru, I’d not only be lying to Naruto, but to myself as well.

“So, it’s true, then,” Shikamaru didn’t have to elaborate for me to know what he was talking about. I nodded and looked away, my cheeks burning. “I always hoped this day would come for you. It’s about time you fell for someone.”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry,” He muttered. “For not doin’ anything in the past. I knew Zabuza wasn’t treating you right, but I--”

“It wasn’t your battle,” I interrupted him. “And even so, I came out on the other end, didn’t I?”

“That, you did.”

~~

The dance wasn’t so bad. There was actually a good turn-out. About half of the school showed up and the music was actually relevant. It was pretty obvious that the teachers didn’t plan this one.

“One cup of virgin punch for the gentleman,” Naruto muttered, holding out the cup to me.

“You’re too kind,” I smiled and took a sip, looking him in the eye. “You didn’t spike this. I’m proud.”

“I tried,” He admitted. “But Guy is guarding the punch bowl. It’s impossible to take his attention off of it.”

Guy was funny in that sense. I’ve had sex with him twice, both times completely consensual, but he never let me drink or anything around him. I suppose since he was so well-versed in medical things, he was just that careful.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” I batted my eyelashes and let my teeth graze the rim of the cup.

“It’s not the worst thing ever,” He glanced around. “I haven’t had the urge to punch anyone, yet. I always take that as a good sign. But Kiba’s gettin’ there.”

“What do you mean?” I assumed Naruto liked all the attention Kiba was giving him. He didn’t look very bothered.

“I never realized how gullible I seem to some people. All the shit he’s pullin’, I would’ve fell for it a month ago. Now, it’s just annoyin’.”

“So, you don’t want to have sex?”

“Oh, I do,” He nodded. “So badly. But if I’m going to fuck anyone, it’s gonna be you.”

I coughed up a little of my drink and cleared my throat, “Um, Naruto--”

“It’s weird. He actually got me in the bathroom and things got pretty hot…” He said casually. I pursed my lips, but kept listening. Where was he going with this? And when did they have time to mess around in the bathroom? “He tried to suck me off and I couldn’t get hard.”

“And how does that involve me?”

“Well, I started thinkin’ about you after he left,” He muttered, sipping his drink. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed my hard-on by now.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. It was poking me in the stomach while we danced.”

“My apologies, heheh,” He scratched the back of his head and I couldn’t help but smile at his chuckle. I’ve got to say, that sound alone was reason enough to fall in love with him. I noticed he only chuckled like that when he was truly comfortable--happy. “So, when do you wanna get out of here?”

“Hold your horses,” I rested a hand on his chest and the way he gripped my waist felt like something out of a manga or something. The whole ninja get-up worked well for him and the way the orange track suit fit his body wasn’t bad, either. It was his idea to put in contacts--he said he was going as a toad sage, influenced by a character in the story he was working on. I didn’t know Naruto was interested in writing until recently. Apparently, it’s helped curb some of his sexual urges.

In this light, he looked a little like the hero of whatever story he was trying to tell.

“You know, you look like you wanna kiss me,” He muttered. “Do you wanna kiss me, Haku?”

“The real question is will I kiss you?” I asked him. “And the answer is no.”

“That’s okay. Knowin’ you want to is enough for now. I can work with that,” His breath feathered my ear for a moment.

“Naruto, you’re pressing into me, again.”

“Sorry, it’s got a mind of it’s own.”

“Fuck, you’ve got to stop doing that,” My eyes fluttered. He was slowly rolling his hips into me, adding more pressure with each passing second. With his hands on my waist, I couldn’t move away from him. Shit, I could feel myself getting harder with each passing second. “Not here, Naruto…”

“Fine. But for the record, I’d totally be into some public fun. Y’know, tryin’ to make a game of it?” Bold move, Uzumaki.

“Perhaps some other time, if you’re lucky.”

“We could go back to that restuarant and fuck in a booth. Make sure that snarky waiter sees us,” There was a hint of mischief in his voice. “That’ll show him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about Sasori.”

“Have you seen him since then?”

“A couple times, he bought me lunch once,” I told him. Sasori really was a good guy. He was gentle, clever, and charismatic. I believe he was a painter as well, he snapped a few pictures of me while we were out to use for a painting. Come to think of it, I’d have to stop by and ask him how it was going.

“Hey,” Naruto’s voice brought me back to reality. It was thick and husky, and had the slightest hint of possessiveness. “You’re here with me, alright?”

“Are you jealous, Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Do I have a reason to be?” A new song started and he gripped my cup and set it down on the nearest table before taking a few steps. After a moment, I realized he wanted to dance and we started to move. But why did he choose a slower song? “You like that guy?”

“I enjoy his company,” I admitted.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Don’t worry,” I grinned. “He’ll be a friend, at the most.”

He exhaled suddenly, “Ideally, he’d be nothin’. But I don’t have any power or authority over who you do and don’t talk to.”

“Well, look at that. You’re sweet,” I said sarcastically. “Don’t be so jealous.”

“What do you expect when every guy here has eye fucked you at least once in the past hour?” He grumbled. “None of them have any class.”

“Just ignore them.”

“But they’re fucking drooling,” He groaned. It wasn’t like I couldn’t feel the eyes on me. There were so many people here--most of them I’d never met or seen before. Half of the guys here were interested in me because they assumed I was some hot girl--the other half knew full well who I was and that alone drove them to want to fuck me. Naruto’s lips connected with my neck and I felt teeth graze my skin, making me shudder against him.

“Naruto, you don’t have to do that, I’m already yours,” I whispered.

“I want them to know,” He nipped the skin before placing an apologetic kiss. He dragged his lips up and his breath feathered my ear. “ **You belong to Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it**.”


	7. Naruto

I pinned him against the wall and fucked him silently while the party raged on inside. I don’t know what prompted the sudden need to ravage each other or what we were talking about beforehand, but none of that matter, now. The slit in Haku’s dress proved handy, allowing me enough room to get to his underwear easily. He really did go all out. Black satin panties that were already soaked with his pre-cum. His cock twitched and his tip was a dark red by the time I slipped inside of him.

“Ugh, fuck, Naruto…” He whined my name and I groaned just from the sound. I could tell he was stoned out of his mind. Maybe that’s what led to this. We were both too high to fight it, it seems. Not that I’m complainin’.

We were facing each other while we fucked, I found myself aching to see his face at all time. So that I could see what I was doing to him. And he could see that he was driving me just as crazy. He felt so good even my cock was unsure of whether or not to cum. While my body was begging for it, I never wanted this to end. It felt like his ass was sucking me in, trying to milk out every last bit of cum.

_Fuck, I wanna give it to him._

Someone could step outside at any minute and neither of us would have cared. Shikamaru’s apartment held no rules against this. I knew from my time sleeping with him.

“You see that?” My voice was barely recognizable. A low, predatory tone that even I didn’t expect. “You’re mine. Look at the way you take my cock.”

“ _Almost as well as you take mine_ ,” He purred and that was almost where I lost it.

“Shit!” I slammed into him roughly, making him squeal in surprise. “Don’t do that with your voice, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Do what?” He raised an eyebrow seductively.

“You know damn well what I’m talkin’ about,” I sighed and pulled out of him, then rutted back in. Then his hole clamped around me. “Fuck, Haku!”

“Should I not do this, either?” He worked his ass on me, constricting his hole every so often to massage my cock. I didn’t know it was humanly possible to ride someone like this, but I could feel my cock praising some sort of heaven while he fucked me. “Oh, you look like you like that.”

“I’m gonna cum…” I groaned, shaking my head.

Stop, Haku. Fuck, there’s so much I want to do to you.

“Is this the first time someone has given your cock this much pleasure?” He slowed his pace and my jaw dropped. He was barely moving, rolling his hips painfully slowly and running a hand through my hair. “God, I love this ninja look on you. Makes me wish we could go on like this, _but_...we’re bound to get caught if I don’t make you cum, now…”

“Haku, don’t--ah!”

He tightened around me once again, but this time a rope of cum shot out of his cock. That was all it took to make me blow a load in him, whimpering and clinging to him as I buried myself in him to the hilt.

“Mm, _fuck_!” I moaned, holding myself against him. I could feel his hot cum coating my chest. _Shit, I could get used to this._

“There you go,” He whispered as I came down from my high. He brought his lips up to mine and I tasted a little bit of cum on his tongue. Had he managed to reach his mouth? Man, that’s hot. When he pulled away, he licked his lips and tilted his head, moving his hips on me once again. “So, how was that for a first fuck as boyfriends?”

“I could go like this all night,” I muttered, pulling out of him.

“I don’t think you’ve got the stamina for that, yet,” He purred, trailing a delicate finger down my chest. I don’t know where my jacket went. I ditched that while we were making out inside. For the past two hours, all of my attention has been on the boy in front of me.

 _Boyfriends_.

Right, that happened. I don’t know when, I don’t know how. I just knew somewhere along the line, I was attacking his neck and going on about how he was mine. He asked me if I wanted to make it official and the rest is history.

I don’t know if this was a bad idea or not. I mean, I was still Naruto. Sex crazed, mentally fucked up Naruto. Part of me worried about what would happen tomorrow when I was clear headed enough to decide whether or not I actually wanted this relationship.

“I could fuck you for hours…” I slid back into him and he moaned. As I rolled my hips, I kept speaking. “And hours...and hours...fuck, you feel so good.”

“Naruto,” His eyes fluttered shut and he licked his lips. “We have to get back to the party.”

“You mean to tell me you’re not in the mood for another round?” I muttered.

“I underestimated you,” He grinned. “Tell you what. Let’s go back inside. Some time later, I’ll find you and we’ll see if we can’t make you cum, again.”

“Why not make a game out of it?” I smirked.

“A game?”

“The one who makes the other cum the most times by the end of the party wins,” I said. “No rules other than doing everything we can to make each other blow a load.”

“You’re so dirty,” He giggled, kissing me tenderly. “Fine. I’ll play your game, Naruto Uzumaki.”

~~

Haku wasn’t making this easy. About twenty minutes later, we were all sitting around the coffee table playing a drinking--judging by the way I had lost track of what was happening, I think it was safe to assume I was losing at whatever it was. Haku was sitting across from me, though. Going to town on a sucker he’d apparently acquired from Shikamaru. As I watched his tongue swirl around the piece of candy, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was karma at work. I’d done this same thing so many times to other guys. I didn’t know how tantalizing it was to be on the other end.

My erection was already pushing at my zipper and I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to divert my attention to anything else.

“Having trouble?” Kiba leaned over suddenly. I could feel his eyes burning into my crotch and his voice was so eager.

“I’ll be fine,” I sighed, taking a heavy swig from my cup. Shikamaru had made it for me--his idea of a joke was mixing vodka, jagermeister, and beer into a cup with food coloring to throw me off. The stuff hurt going down, but I was already hammered, so it was doing it’s job.

“Shit, you’re hard as fuck,” He muttered, his fingers grazed my crotch and I jerked away. “I can’t leave you like that in good conscience.”

“I said I’ll be fine,” I repeated, my eyes were glued to Haku and that damn lollipop.

“You’re twitchin’ in your pants,” He groaned. Fuck--Haku told me to keep our relationship a secret for a long as possible. I knew it was to add more obstacles in the game. If I spent the whole night dodging other people’s advances, it’d only make it more difficult for me to keep from cumming. “Let me help…”

“I’m fine, Kiba,” I hissed and his hand grasped my crotch. I moved over slightly, leaning against Gaara, who didn’t seem to think twice about it.

“I’m going to get a couple more shots,” Haku stood up suddenly. “Shikamaru, would you mind giving me a hand?”

The ponytailed boy stood up readily and followed my boyfriend into the kitchen. I kept my eyes on the two of them, unsure of whether or not I actually trusted Shikamaru to keep his hands to himself. I saw the subtle way he’d been checking out Haku, his own version of eyefucking him.

“You need another drink?” I heard Sasuke ask Gaara. His tone was barely recognizable, I guess I’d never seen Sasuke genuinely interested in someone. He lacked that Uchiha venom that he usually had. It was almost as if Gaara had him wrapped around his finger. And the smaller boy didn’t even seem to know.

“I am alright,” Gaara said. He was on his third drink, but he still seemed perfectly coherent. “Mine is still half-full.”

“Alright, looks like most of the stragglers finally left!” Kiba sudden announced. “We can really start to have fun.”

“What are you on about, Inuzuka?” Neji raised an eyebrow.

“We’re all friends here,” He grinned. “Why don’t we get back to our roots? What made us close? How about a game of truth or dare?”

People slowly began to pick up their heads, obviously interested in the idea. We all scooted in closer to the table and Kiba nodded pridefully.

“Just what I thought. I’ll start--Naruto, truth or dare?” Kiba looked at me.

“What the hell? I didn’t even say I was playing!” I furrowed my eyebrows. What was the big idea picking me on the spot?

“Are you?” He asked.

“I guess I don’t have a choice,” I sighed. “Truth.”

“Oh,” Kiba said, obviously surprised by my choice. I usually chose dare, which gave people a chance to get me on my knees for them. “Who’s got the biggest cock here?”

“What kind of question is that?” I sipped my drink. “Haku.”

Didn’t even need a second thought. Haku was the biggest in the suite. And the best by far, but I didn’t want to add that and hurt feelings.

“I’ll back that up. Definitely Haku.” Sasuke added. My eyes shifted towards him and I noticed how relaxed Gaara seemed, despite what he’d just said. Did it not phase him? Because I found myself gritting my teeth.

“Sasuke,” I said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” He replied smoothly.

“How many times have you fucked Gaara?” It was a genuine thing I’d been wondering. I assumed they’d had sex, since that was a pretty big part of Sasuke’s life. But I can’t imagine they would have done it more than a handful of times. Gaara didn’t seem like the type to need it constantly.

“I haven’t counted,” He shrugged. “At least twenty times…”

“Thirty-four times,” Gaara stated. “We’ve had sex thirty-four times, including oral and heavy petting, that is.”

Shit.

“Damn,” Kiba smirked. “Didn’t know you were like that.”

“He’s full of surprises,” Sasuke tossed us a cocky grin and kissed Gaara’s neck tenderly, making the other boy blush.

Even I had to admit, the whole boyfriend title looked good on Sasuke. I’ve never seen him act this way with another person.

“When’s someone gonna pick dare? Fuck, everyone’s gettin’ so boring,” Kiba rolled his eyes. Just then, Haku and Shikamaru came back with another tray of shots. Haku took his original spot right across from me.

“I’ll pick dare,” Haku said.

“Yeah?” Sasuke questioned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m drunk enough to stomach anything,” He smirked.

“Fine--I dare you to get out of that dress. Strip down to nothing but underwear,” Sasuke smiled and there was the slightest hint of the old him in his voice.

“That’s all?” Haku chuckled, standing up. Ino stood up with him and knowingly unzipped his dress from the back for him. The dress fell and there were a couple gasps from the group, I think one of them came from Kiba. Haku managed to, once again, impress the room with his size. His cock was limp and tucked, but there was still the obvious bulge.

“How’d you get boobs?” Kiba asked, taking a shot from the center of the table.

“Just a good push-up bra, I suppose,” Haku breathed casually, sitting back down. “So, who wants to go next?”

“I’ll do it,” Neji said. “Dare. Nothing that involves me going outside. It’s far too cold.”

“Don’t worry about going outside,” Haku ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll just have you fondle your girlfriend. Anyway you see fit.”

His eyes shifted towards me and he winked so quickly and inconspicuously that I almost missed it.

Neji and Ino exchanged eye contact and I was sure she wouldn’t go along with it. Ino never let me do things to her in public, not unless it was somethin’ sappy like kiss or some shit. But I was surprised when his hand disappeared underneath her skirt and she gasped.

“Not fondling, but I’ll take it,” Haku shrugged.

Neji began to move his forearm in a steady motion, turning his full body to face Ino, he looked to Haku on the other side of her, “This is fondling.”

“That’s fingering,” Haku said.

“It’s fondling,” He said. And I don’t know what he did, but suddenly Ino let out a helpless whimper and her whole body shook. A manicured hand reached up and grasped the sleeve of Neji’s shirt and balled the fabric into fists. “So, do you want me to make her cum or no?”

“How long can you keep that up?” Haku tilted his head, watching full on while Neji finger fucked Ino. We all watched and I couldn’t help but lick my lips. Even I could tell that Neji was skilled with his hands. He was so in tune with her body.

“ _For fucking hours…_ ” Ino said shakily.

“Keep it going, then,” Haku flicked his wrist. “Until someone else chooses dare and executes it.”

“Very well, then,” Neji glanced around the room slowly, purposefully drawing out time while Ino’s head fell to his shoulder. “Kiba--truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kiba grinned and Ino whined out loud.

“Out of everyone in the room, name one person you haven’t fucked.”

“Well, that’s a little vanilla,” He scoffed. “I guess Ino. Not that it looks like I’ll get the chance any time soon.”

“Not on your life,” Ino moaned, then Neji leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. “Oh my God…”

“Sai, truth or dare,” Kiba asked.

“Dare.”

I didn’t even know Sai was here. He was quieter than usual. I think he was spending more time around us, but he was falling to the background.

“Now, we’re talkin’. I dare you to show me how far you can get a dick down your throat.”

Whoa, Kiba. I knew you were horny, but damn.

Sai did his dare, of course. It didn’t look like it phased him much, but he chose Shikamaru, asking permission before hand. Shikamaru wasn’t hard going in, so Sai was able to fit nearly all of him down his throat before pulling back and sitting down.

“Hey, that’s not what I mention!” Kiba exclaimed and suddenly Ino shot up from the couch.

“We’re leaving,” She still had a grip on Neji’s shirt. We watched her pull him up and towards the door. Neji didn’t make a move to stop her. Instead, he glanced back at us with a sly smile and winked before the front door closed behind them.

“At least someone’s getting laid,” Kiba said.

“True that,” I sighed, staggering to my feet. Man, it was harder to move than I thought. I almost toppled over, but managed to regain my composure at the last minute. “I’mma go take a piss.”

I walked towards the bathroom and the hall started to distort around me. Shit, it was hard to walk. But when I made it into the bathroom, a hand reached out and grabbed me before I fell forward. Arms wrapped around me and held me against the wall as the bathroom door closed.

“Occupied,” I said lazily, grinding my hips into some foreign pressure.

“Are you coherent, Naruto?” I heard Haku ask. My vision cleared and I came face to face with worried eyes.

“You came to fuck me,” I grinned. “Well--have at it, baby.”

“You’ve gone way past your limit,” He laughed. “We may have to get you home and call it a draw.”

“Will you fuck me at home?” I asked innocently, poking out my bottom lip to pout.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll think about it,” He cooed. “I have to get my dress, then we can leave.”

~~

“Fuck me to sleep,” My full body was resting on him as we spooned on the bed. I kissed around his neck as he giggled. “You’re so hard, daddy.”

“ _Daddy_?” His eyes opened suddenly and he laughed. “Do I actually look like a _daddy_ to you?”

“My own special type,” I muttered, grinding my hips into him.

“To answer your question, I won’t fuck you to sleep. I wouldn’t feel right doing that while you’re in this position,” He said, forcing me to lie on my back. He sat up and ran a hand over my groin. “But I will do something just as sweet.”

All I could do was look up at the ceiling and listen to him unzipping me and pushing down my boxers. The alcohol was weighing me down, maybe I shouldn’t have taken those extra few shots. But I didn’t have time to think about that before I felt an unbelievable wet heat close around my cock.

“Oh, shit!” I called out. Haku’s tongue ran up and down my member as he sucked and I swear I could have melted into the bed. He entire cock was in his mouth and I felt his tongue massaging me. Suddenly, firm hands gripped my thighs and held me in place while he continued to suck, increasing the pressure until one of my balls slipped past his lips. This time, I picked my head up and looked down at him while he worked the other ball into his mouth. I didn’t think it was possible for him to dish out more surprises, but he had my entire cock and balls in his mouth.

“You’re so fucking good,” I tangled my hands in his hair and moved my hips, shoving my cock down his throat. “Shit, you’re so good. _Fuck_!”

He started to groan and the vibration made me scream. I tried to fix my mouth to warn him that I was going to cum. It seemed like the logical thing to do, since I was basically in his esophagus. But the way he was working on my cock..I couldn’t get my mouth to make words, not for the life of me. I wanted to call out his name, tell him I was going to blow, anything to let him know that I could understand what was going on.

I came hard down his throat. Harder than I’d ever came and more than I’d ever came. I rocked my hips, trying to get myself further in, not that it was possible. Haku let me do it, he didn’t even bother to pull away as I came and I felt his throat tighten around me.

When he finally pulled away, my cock fell to the side limpy and I shook from the sensitivity.

“My god, you taste phenomenal,” He purred, running his tongue along my shaft all the way up to the tip. I bit my lip when his tongue flicked across the swollen head. He was done, why did he insist on driving me crazy like this and fuck--why can’t I fuck him? “I’d love another taste…”

He sucked me in again and I lost it. I didn’t think I could get hard again, but he kept going until I was erect in his mouth. He stroked, licked, and nipped my cock and I watched him helplessly.

“I bet you want to fuck my face, don’t you?” He questioned between licks.

“Yes,” My teeth chattered as I spoke.

“And you want me buried inside of you,” He said and I recognized the tone. He was coming around. He sat up and pulled his cock out of his pajama pants.”Don’t you?”

This time, I nodded frantically and immediately regretted it when I started to get dizzy. Before my vision cleared, he was pushing himself into me eagerly.

“Oh, _fuuuuuu_ \--oh!” I was cut off when he drove his cock upwards at full force into my prostate. “Haku!”

“I love the way you scream my name,” He purred, hitting that same spot over and over again, staring down at me with lustful eyes. “Looks like you got what you wanted. You’re going to pass right out after this, Naruto.”

“Please cum in me first,” I whimpered. He wrapped his fingers around my cock and jerked me slowly. “Please, cum in me!”

“If you want cum, I’ll give it to you,” He squeezed the base of my cock at the last moment before ramming into me quickly, letting out a high-pitched moan as he came. It was then that I realized why he was squeezing my cock. I was aching to cum by now, just from getting his load. He kept fucking me, keeping his grip on me while I moaned.

“You like that? Do you feel me fucking my warm load into you, making you want to cum a second time?” He kept the rough pace. “I’m going to let go in a moment. And when I do--I want you to cum all over your chest. Squeeze out every single drop and I’ll lick you clean while you fall asleep…”

_Shit, he was dirty. How was someone so fucking dirty?_

He let go of me slowly and once he dropped his hand, my cock erupted. It came out like a faucet, leaking down my cock at a ridiculous pace. He pulled out when I finished cumming and sucked the substance off my member for me, making sure to be quick about it since I was still sensitive.

“I didn’t know something could feel so good,” I muttered. “Fuck…”

“Now you do,” He came up and kissed me softly before lying down next to me. “And we can do it again whenever you’d like.”

“Hm,” I grinned lazily. Before I could say something else, I felt all of the energy drain out of me. Haku wrapped his arms around my torso and drew me in as I started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you get an idea of what Haku's like when he puts all of his attention into pleasing someone sexually. And Naruto wasn't prepared, let me tell you. Anyway, everyone's finding their happy endings sort of, but still keeping some of the delinquency factor because they're young and it's what they do. But Naruto is learning how to have a healthy sexual relationship with someone and Haku's trying to show him that it doesn't have to be boring.
> 
> By the way, if you want to talk to me or anything, you can find me at http://fightxforxhim.tumblr.com/. I run a Haku rp blog and I'd be more than willing to roleplay about a plot with people if anyone's interested!


	8. Shikamaru

“Troublesome,” I muttered, tossing the cigarette butt into the trash can as we walked past. He was trying too hard not to look at me and let on that he was actually enjoying the conversation we were having. I forgot how much underclassmen cared about how other people perceived them. “I prefer not to get into such things.”

“Me either,” Konohamaru mumbled. We entered the classroom and a wad of paper whizzed past my head.

“Watch it,” I sighed, taking my usual seat in the back. Kakashi was late, which was a bit out of character. But he was living with Minato. That meant there were likely to be fooling around somewhere. Konohamaru sat next to me and attempted to scoot his desk an inch closer to me when he thought I wasn’t looking. “Sorry about the party, by the way. It just sort of happened.”

“It’s fine,” He flicked his wrist. “I didn’t mind much. It was easy to drown out the noise.”

“There you go treating me different, again,” I sighed. “I understand you have a crush, but I’d like a little bit of equal treatment.”

His face burned and I almost felt bad for calling him out like that.

“I just--wasn’t mad,” He lowered his eyes to his desk and smiled.

“And you didn’t come out of your room, either,” Very few people knew Konohamaru was my roommate. He never came out of his room and he never had people over. I chalked most of it up to the fact that we were always smoking when I had friends over. Konohamaru had a strong aversion to weed, I’d realized. So, I started smoking outside on the balcony for the most part. However, since Naruto and Haku were having sex on the balcony for a good bit of the party, it wasn’t an option on Halloween.

“I had a lot of homework,” He said.

“Or you were avoiding Naruto.”

It didn't take long for word to get out about Naruto's connection with the theater teacher. I was a little embarrassed that I didn't catch on sooner. The kid must have been messed up about it, since he'd try to seduce him nearly every day before he found out.

Konohamaru cringed at his name. As much as he tried to make it seem like he didn’t care about the whole thing, it was surely getting to him. Coming face to face with your step-father’s biological son had to be rough.

“You’ll have to deal with it sooner or later,” I told him. “Whether it’s in our suite or at an overdue family reunion.”

“He’s no family of mine,” Konohamaru stated. “He’s the school slut. My dad has no actual connection to him.”

Harsh. He didn’t even know Naruto. It was so easy for people to dismiss him as the “school slut” without actually taking the time to talk to him. Naruto was overly active, but he wasn’t a slut. The word honestly had no place existing in this world.

“He and Minato have spent private time together,” I reminded him. “You can’t deny they have a desire to know each other. I’m sure it would mean a lot to Minato if you tried, too.”

“What are you, his spokesman?” He retorted irritably. Great, now he was mad. And I’d have to sit in silence while we did our project today. One-sided conversations were a drag.”

Kakashi stumbled into the classroom ten minutes late with coffee. His eye looked lazier than usual and his shirt was slightly disheveled.

“I’m sorry for the tardiness,” He said smoothly. “I genuinely forgot that I had a job to do.”

 _Classic_.

I glanced down at my lap when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and checked to see who it was.

**_‘Do you have a double ended dildo i can borrow’_ **

Classy, Neji. He seemed to be exploring himself further with Ino. She let him do things I’d denied, it seemed. Good for him, then. Someone who could handle him.

“You’ll just be working with your partners today,” He said. “Since your projects are due at the beginning of next class, you need all the time you can get.”

Konohamaru and I were just about finished with our project. All we had to do was tie up a few loose ends.

“If you need me…” Kakashi settled down in his chair and slumped down. “Just tap me to wake me.”

Konohamaru scoffed, “Just like him. Sleeping on the job.”

“Are you going to be better when you're a teacher?”

“Yeah right, like I want to spend more time in high school than I need to.”

“I didn't say high school.”

“Whatever,” he muttered. We all seem to say that word a lot.

Class went by as usual. Kakashi slept through all of it and students carried on multiple conversations about how they were already failing the class, so they shouldn’t even try. Honestly, I think that’s why they were failing.

~~

Nowadays, I’ve divided my time between being a home and Haku’s apartment. Since he and Naruto lived together, it made more sense for me to go there than to have them come to my apartment. Besides, we could smoke anywhere in Naruto’s apartment. Limitations were a drag.

“He’s in the shower,” Haku plopped down next to me in nothing more than an oversized football jersey and a pair of underwear--I think. I couldn’t tell whether or not he was wearing underwear, actually. It was just an educated guess. “He should be out in the next few minutes.”

“So, he doesn’t take an hour like you do?” I smirked, openly reminiscing about the times he’d stayed over at my place. Contrary to what he might believe, I consider those to be the good old days. Had Zabuza not been in the picture, my relationship with Haku would probably be very different from the way it is now.

“I don’t take that long,” He nudged me and giggled. It wasn’t like I wasn’t attracted to him before. I’d thought about having sex with him various times when we were kids, not that he gave me much of a choice in the matter. He’d always find some way to grind against me and get really close to me. I didn’t mind very much, but it got difficult to hide my erections after a while. I also had good constraint. I wasn’t interested in crossing paths with Zabuza and I was saving myself for someone.

Not anyone special in particular. I just wanted to be in complete control over when, where, how, and who I lost my virginity to. Haku and Naruto were both candidates, but they were also pushy as all hell. When I started dating Neji, he never tried to push me into sex. He waited till I was ready.

“What’s on your mind?” Haku eyed me suspiciously. “You’re drifting off, again.”

“Just simple thoughts,” I said.

“About anyone in particular?”

“You. And Naruto. The two of you seem to come hand in hand,” I stated. “The idea of you two together used to make me jealous. Now it just seems like something that was supposed to happen.”

“He's the best thing to ever happen to me.”

I believed him. Haku had been dealt a rough hand in life. It seemed fair that he have some happiness. I never saw him glow like this in the past, it was like he'd awakened from some type of hypnosis.

“So, you're in it for the long run,” I picked up the bong from the table. Being alone was a drag, too. I never thought I'd miss being in a relationship, but being surrounded by couples was getting to me. Neji and Ino were planning a holiday trip for everyone for the break and it was safe to assume Ino would want to go for a couples theme. It was going to be a real headache.

“I wouldn't mind having a future with him,” he blushed. “He's been good to me so far.”

“Remember it's only been a week since you started dating. I don't want to be the devil’s advocate, but anything can happen.”

“You mean because he's a sex addict.”

“Yes,” I took a long rip from the bong and leaned back on the couch, exhaling steadily. “Are you worried about not being able to keep up?”

“We have rules within the relationship,” he explained. “I realized after the first few days that I couldn't keep up with him alone, so we're loosely open.”

“Loosely?”

“Threesomes,” he said. “Or bigger groups, as long as we're both present and comfortable. If I plan to stay with him, I have to learn to compromise. This way I can make sure he's safe and careful.”

“I can understand that. So, have you expanded to anyone, yet?”

“No. He hasn't expressed interest in anyone. I put that ball in his court.”

“So, the main thing you get is peace of mind.”

“Yes--and that's really all I want.”

As Haku finished his sentence, Naruto stepped out in nothing more than a towel.

“Haku, you seen the laundry basket? Naruto asked casually, leaning up against the wall. He'd gotten even more muscular over the summer, it seemed. His body was more defined, now. He was actually looking like a man.

“On the far side of the bed,” Haku said.

“Just like a real couple,” I smirked when Naruto disappeared again.

“We are a real couple.”

“You know what I mean.” I shrugged. With Sasuke and Neji not around, it was just the two of them playing house. “Next thing you know, you'll have two kids and a dog.”

“Funny, I was thinking a cat.”

“A cat?”

“I was never the biggest fan of dogs. Zabuza had one when we met that he treated better than he ever treat me.”

“Zabuza was a prick. And he's gone, now. It's all over.”

“That's what it seems like. But I killed a man. That kind of stuff sticks with you.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Frankly, I didn’t see any other way for the story to end. It was the catalyst to everything resolving. “You’re starting to get back on your feet. And you got the guy, didn’t you?”

I try not to let my emotions come out in these types of situations, especially when I know that things are supposed to be this way. But I couldn’t help the little bit of jealousy that coated my words when I spoke. Haku caught on to it, too, and shifted his eyes towards me before picking up the bong.

“Careful,” I said. “Packs a punch. Especially for someone who doesn’t really smoke anymore.”

“I wouldn’t say I don’t smoke...I just don’t do it as often,” He said before taking a short pull.

“Right, point taken,” I chuckled. Just then, Naruto stepped out into the living room again, fully clothed.

“You started smokin’ without me?” He walked towards us and shamelessly plopped down in between us on the couch.

“Doesn’t mean you’ll get any less high,” I said.

“Heheh, right,” He snickered. “So, what were you guys talkin’ about?”

Haku shrugged and let out a soft cough, “Same old, same old.”

“Sounds borin’,” Naruto muttered. “Hey, let me get a hit?”

~~

I forgot how much Haku can and would smoke if he was given the opportunity. He preferred to stay away from alcohol, or at the very least limit his alcohol intake. But weed was another story. Since there were virtually no drawbacks, aside from clearing out your whole fridge in a night, Haku smoked like a chimney.

We all completely deflated on the couch after the first hour and a half. Smoke still surrounded us, so even then we were getting higher with every breath. Naruto and Haku were mumbling to each other. Honestly, being a third wheel was such a drag.

“I’ve gotta get going,” I said, pulling out another eighth of weed from my pocket. “If you guys wanna smoke later on, this’ll be on the table.”

I made a move to get up when Naruto’s hand shot out and grasped my thigh.

“Wait,” He said in a husky voice before turning back to Haku. There was a little bit more mumbling before his hand started to move, massaging my thigh.

I think I caught on to what was happening here. All of the whispering was about me, not that I didn’t already have my suspicions.

“Haku told you about our little arrangement, didn’t he?”

“About your open relationship? He mentioned it briefly. Is that what this is about?”

“You can decline if you’d like,” Haku spoke up. “We just didn’t see the harm in asking.”

A threesome? Well, it wasn’t like I hadn’t done one before. But sleeping with both Naruto and Haku at the same time was intimidating. Between the two of them, their sex count was substantial. That meant I’d be the least experienced person. And since I wasn’t part of their relationship, I would either be the center of attention or forgotten every so often.

You’re overthinking this. Overthinking is troublesome.

“I could get you warmed up,” Naruto’s hand trailed up to my crotch and unzipped my pants. He was so forward and excited. I didn’t have time to react before he was on his knees.

“Naruto, he hasn’t answered, yet,” Haku sighed, running a careful hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“It’s fine,” I said, watching him wrap his fingers around my limp penis. “Let him have at it.”

“Hm, that’s what I like to hear,” Naruto smiled and his tongue grazed my shaft softly.

Haku moved closer to me, occupying Naruto’s previous space. He didn’t make any moves to touch me, though. Instead, he seemed completely focused on Naruto and his motions, watching as he slowly licked up my dick and swirled his tongue around the head. It only took a few seconds for me to get aroused, then he really started to get into it.

Haku’s hand found the back of Naruto’s head and he used a little bit of force to control his motions, making him move slowly.

“Take your time, Naruto,” He whispered. “Draw it out.”

“I’ll need a condom,” I told him. Unprotected sex was out of the question. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Naruto and Haku, but like I said before, they were really active in the past. I didn’t want to take the risk.

“I’ll get one,” Haku told me, standing up.

While I watched him leave, I realized I was more excited about the idea of having sex with Haku than Naruto. I was attracted to them both, but the way Haku had been carrying himself lately caught my eye. And there was a curiosity about what it would be like--I’ve never had sex with Haku, before.

“Eyes on me,” Naruto said, stroking me.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” I murmured. Haku came back almost immediately with three condoms and sat down next to me. As he watched Naruto pleasure me, he picked one out of the three and opened it.

“Hang on, baby,” He mumbled, slowly picking up Naruto’s head and rolling the condom along my dick.

“So,” Naruto looked me in the eyes with the most lustful stare. “Who do you want first?”

As the eye contact persisted, I realized he knew full well who I wanted first. His eyes momentarily shifted to Haku and he stood up.

“We appreciate the honesty,” Haku chuckled. “And we saw it coming.”

“Is that why you’re not wearing any underwear?” It was an honest guess, but I assumed as much from the oversized shirt. And he never turned his back to us the entire time.

“I slipped out of them when I went to get the condom,” He swung his leg over me and straddled me. Naruto hiked up the shirt from behind, giving me a full view of Haku’s abs and member. It was nearly the same size as my hard-on when it was soft. That was a little intimidating. “Give me some lube, Naruto?”

“Condom comes lubed up, already,” He was sitting on the coffee table with a direct view of us.

“It’s not enough,” Haku said.

“Oh, c’mon, you know you can take it,” Still, Naruto’s finger suddenly appeared around Haku’s hole and slipped inside of him, lubing him up. The long haired boy leaned forward, letting his head hang over mine as he chewed his lip. Meanwhile, Naruto’s other hand caressed my dick. My hands found Haku’s waist and I gripped tightly.

To be honest, I didn’t think I’d ever have a shot at this.

As my lips grazed Haku’s, he added, “We also have another condition.” He raised his finger to my lip. “No kissing.”

“Fair enough,” I smirked.

“Now,” Haku gripped my shoulders and began to lower himself on me slowly. “Let’s see what you’re all about.”

I was at a loss for words. He was so unbelievably tight. Then again, so was Naruto. It really got me to wondering how exactly they would have sex. I noticed Naruto was a hungry bottom, but Haku rode me as if this was something he did on the regular.

“Looks like he likes it,” Naruto chuckled.

He picked up the pace smoothly and I couldn’t fight the groan. I wasn’t sure how long I’d actually be able to last as long as he kept up this motion. If Naruto planned on taking a turn, he’d have to do it quickly.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Naruto moaned.

Haku started whimpering and whining suddenly, forcing out a breath. That’s when I felt Naruto’s head slip into him when my dick moved in and out. I’d never done double penetration. My fingernails dug into his skin and I gritted my teeth from the tightness.

It was almost painful. I glanced up at Haku and noticed the look of sheer pain on his face. Naruto leaned down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked gently.

Haku nodded and kept his eyes shut, “Just keep going. I’ll adjust.”

It took a few seconds before Naruto and I had a steady pace, but it gave Haku time to adjust, like he’d said. I’ve got to admit, the scene was a turn on. Naruto’s face was buried in Haku’s shoulder and he grunted heavily with every thrust. Meanwhile, Haku jerked himself slowly, moaning in my ear.

“So tight…” Naruto pulled himself out halfway and thrust back in. “So fucking tight.”

“That’s something he’s always mesmerized by,” Haku told me.

“And how sexy you are,” He sighed.

“He’s right,” I said. “You are pretty sexy.”

“I’m aware,” He said coyly. His hips started to move a little more skillfully, making both of us cry out simultaneously.

I definitely wasn’t going to last much longer. Bummer, too. This was easily the best sex I’ve ever had. I didn’t really want it to end.

“I’m gonna cum,” Naruto rasped, slamming into Haku with more force. I picked up my hips to keep from slipping out and gasped when I felt Naruto’s dick pulsating against mine. It was enough to send me over the edge, but unlike Naruto, I didn’t have time to warn him. I suppose it didn’t matter much. The condom caught all of it.

But it just kept coming.

Naruto remained still after he came down, and they both stared down at me while I came.

“He’s so handsome,” Haku mumbled.

“He is,” Naruto smirked.

“You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here,” I muttered, finally coming down and relaxing into the couch.

“Was it enjoyable?” Haku asked me.

I nodded dumbly and watched him ease off of me and settle down on the couch. A trail of Naruto’s cum had leaked out of him and was drying on my thigh. Great.

“That was so hot,” Naruto smirked.

“Yeah,” I said, looking down at my phone. “I don’t mean to be that type of guy, I do have to go. I’ve got a project due for Kakashi’s class.”

“We should do that again sometime,” Naruto licked his lips, jerking himself lazily. “Whenever you’re free, that is.”

“Rules, Naruto,” Haku sighed. “We have to talk about it, first.”

“Sorry,” He shrugged. “Just good sex, y’know?”

“I’ll let you know,” I said, zipping up my pants.

~~

“Where’ve you been?” Konohamaru was sitting in the living room when I walked in with a book in his hands. He looked particularly more pissed off than usual, which was certainly a statement.

“I told you I was at Naruto and Haku’s place.”

“What were you doing?” He asked me. My eyes shifted down to the empty cans of beer on the table. Last time I checked, Konohamaru didn’t smoke. But he’d been the only one home all day.

“Did you drink all of these?”

“What have you been doing?” He asked sharply.

“What’s with this attitude?” I sighed, peeling off my jacket and tossing it on the couch next to him. “I was hanging out.”

“Just hanging out,” He shook his head, tossing his phone on the table. “You butt dialed me.”

“Hm?”

“When you were fucking him,” He raised his voice and slammed the book down. “You fucking butt dialed me and I heard everything.”

Oh. Oh. Shit, that was embarrassing.

“Why didn’t you hang up?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Why did you fuck Naruto, Shikamaru?!”

“Whoa, whoa,” I took a step back. “It’s a free country, I sleep with who I want. What’s the big deal, it was an accident. My phone does that sometimes.”

“You’re just like the rest of them,” He growled. “You’re one of the people who only cares about sex. You don’t care who you get it from.”

“That’s an awfully big assumption to make,” I said.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” He narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, watch it,” Okay, now I was getting made. So, this is what judgement felt like--I almost felt bad for being on the other end, now.

“After this project, we’re never speaking to each other again. I mean that. I want nothing to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a few hints of Shikamaru/Konohamaru. In which Shikamaru is eighteen and Konohamaru just turned fifteen (skipped a grade, so he's a Sophomore). He's got a crush on Shikamaru and gets his heart crushed. Not to mention there are some personal things going on with him that have something to do with the events of last year. Haku wasn't the only one who was trapped in the clutches of a teacher.


	9. Konohamaru

“Get out!”

“I’m not leaving,” He folded his arms across his chest and it took everything for me to keep from punching him square the face. I wanted nothing to do with him. He was disgusting and tainted--and to think I actually fell for the jerk. He was just like everyone else and I’d been too blind to see it.

“Just get the fuck out, Shikamaru!” I charged forward and tried to shove him out of the door, but he wouldn’t budge.

God damn it, he was bigger than me. I couldn’t make him move, no matter how much effort I put into it.

“Konohamaru, listen to me,” He gripped my wrists and pushed me backwards. “Stop being an idiot. It doesn’t look good on you.”

“Me? Me? How am I the idiot when you’re the one who fucked Naruto?!”

“It wasn’t only Naruto,” He said. As if now was the fucking time to point that out. “It was a threesome.”

“You’re such a fucking jackass! I don’t want to hear this!”

“And I don’t want to be attacked as soon as I walk into my home,” How was he staying so fucking calm? Did he care that little about me? “We can talk about this rationally if it hurt your feelings.”

“I thought you were my friend.”

“But you want more,” He deadpanned.

And that’s what shut me up. He’d always made small comments about my crush on him. It was never a big subject, though. Just little jabs...until now. I swallowed the lump in my throat

“This is childish,” He hissed, glaring away from me. “I never thought you’d sink to this level, but I don’t know everything that goes on in your mind, so who am I to judge? With that said, I don’t take kindly to people taking out their frustrations on me. If you want a punching bag, head to the Rec center.”

“But you--”

“I had sex with Naruto,” He said. “Just like I’ve done before. And I don’t regret it. Who I have sex with has nothing to do with you, Konohamaru.”

Not unless I was his boyfriend.

“Just...just get out…” My voice was weaker than I intended.But I just wanted him to leave...I didn’t want to hear about this anymore. I couldn’t listen to him talk about this. “Please, just get out…”

“Stop crying,” He said.

“I’m not fucking--” I wiped my eyes. Shit, I was crying. “--shut up!”

“You like me.”

“I despise you.”

“Fine,” He shrugged. “You despise me. If you decide to talk to me, I’ll be in the living room.”

He turned his back on me and left the room.

~~

_“Such a good boy,” He held me against the wall and whispered in my ear, stroking my hair slowly.”Let’s get you nice and hard.”_

_His fingers wrapped around my semi-soft member and he jerked me roughly, rolling his hips into me. I tried to look anywhere but at his face, but I could feel his eyes burning into me. I chewed on my bottom lip to keep from making noise. There’s no way I’d give this monster the satisfaction._

_“I love it when you resist,” He purred. “It makes your cum so much sweeter.”_

_He kissed down my bare chest and took my member in his mouth, sucking slowly and groaning. I could never resist it when he did this. I hated myself--I cried--but my body always reacted the way he wanted it to. Within seconds, I was slowly moving into his mouth._

_I fucking hate you. I hate you._

_I glanced down at him and we made eye contact._

_“Do you have something you’d like to say to me, Konohamaru?” He narrowed his eyes and smirked. I shivered when his tongue flicked across my tip. “Because it looks like you’re holding back.”_

_“I have nothing to say to you,” I gritted my teeth. “You disgust me.”_

_“Yet, you’ve got your dick in my mouth,” He licked my shaft. “And by the looks of it, you’re enjoying it as much as I am, if not more.”_

_“Just know that you mean nothing to me.”_

_“And you mean everything to me,” He stood up and smoothed a hand through my hair. “I love you, Konohamaru.”_

_I wish he’d stop saying my name. He said it so much and I was starting to consider a name change because of it._

_“I just want to pleasure you--does this feel good, big boy?” He batted his eyelashes and grinded against me._

_This time, I threw my head back and screwed my eyes shut._

_“You wanna fuck me, you know it,” He said as he rubbed his member against me. He gripped my hair and navigated me over to the bed. “I think it’s about time you lost your virginity.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“You’re awfully calm for someone in a compromising position,” He climbed on my lap and straddled me. “It’s hard for me to believe you’re upset at all.”_

_“Getting angry wouldn’t get me out of this any faster,” I said. He’d never hit me before, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. He could hold me down with no problem and I didn’t want to prolong the inevitable any longer. “Just do what you have to do and let me leave.”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” He rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto me slowly. I expected him to feel like his mouth. I thought there were only so many sensations one could feel. And I thought I’d be able to resist completely giving in to it. But when he settled down on my and wrapped his arms around my neck, I couldn’t help but let out a shuddery breath. “Such a tight fit, isn’t it? But I think I can take it.”_

_“Stop talking.”_

_“Why?” He rolled his hips and my jaw dropped. “So you can shut your eyes and pretend it’s someone else? Don’t you get it? There’s no one but me. I’m the only one who can ever be with you.”_

_“Stop…”_

_“Is this tight enough for you, Konohamaru?” He picked up his speed, planting his hands on my chest for support._

_“Stop saying my name!”_

_“You’re so hard,” He moaned. “Pressing right into my prostate…”_

_“This you should be done soon.”_

_“I’d be done sooner with a little help,” He slowed his pace. “I could go for a lot longer than you can. I could make you cum at any minute--wouldn’t you like to see your cum spilling out of me?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then fuck me. Fuck me hard and make me cum before you.”_

_No...I couldn’t give in to him. I couldn’t urge him on, so that he could keep doing this to me._

_“Fuck into me...just a couple thrusts is all it takes. Then it’ll be over.”_

_He jerked forward and I cry spilled from my lips as he tightened momentarily around me. I chewed on my bottom lip and rested my hands on his waist weakly. I swallowed and moved my hips upwards slowly. He gasped and smiled down at me._

_“Atta boy, look at that,” He stroked himself. “You’ve got some moves.”_

_I didn’t bother to reply to him. Instead, I continued to pump into him while he whined on top of me. It didn’t take long for him to ejaculate, but it didn’t benefit me in the way I thought it would. He tightened around me and came on my chest. Suddenly, my orgasm was washing through me as well._

_I screwed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth while I came. I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes and the tightness in my chest. I’d given him what he wanted._

_“Holy shit!” He yelled, stroking out the remainder of his essence. “Damn, you filled me up, baby. You know what that means?”_

_I stared up at the ceiling and said nothing._

_“It means I’m yours,” He purred as the bedroom door swung up and his friend poked his head in._

_“Ey, Deidara! We gotta go. Get off the kid and get dressed,” He chuckled._

_Deidara kept his eyes on my, licking his lips seductively, “I’ll be out in a minute, Hidan.”_

~~

“I thought you were going to give me the choice,” I mumbled when my bedroom door opened later on that night. He cast a large shadow on my wall and moved into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

“You were screaming,” He said. “I had to come check on you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend,” The word stung more than it had in the past. I was a friend--just a friend and never anything more. No matter how much I wanted him, there was always going to be some type of curveball or secret in the way.

Like how you lost your virginity.

No, that wasn’t--that wasn’t voluntary. That was forced. I had no choice. But I couldn’t stop blaming myself for it. I felt dirty--like my body wasn’t worthy of being touched by anyone ever again.

I’d only taint Shikamaru. Even Naruto was better than me. At least all of the sex he’s had was consensual. But me...Deidara took my body that night and crushed whatever chance I had at happiness.

“Get out,” I said weakly.

“I’m not leaving you, again,” I felt him sit on the bed and I quickly rolled towards the wall, sitting up abruptly. “You obviously need someone.”

I felt his fingers graze my arm.

“Don’t touch me!” I pulled my arm back.

“You know, you’re really making me feel like shit here,” He said. “I’m trying to be a friend and you’re treating me like I have some sort of disease. If this is how you view Naruto, I’m not gonna stand for it. Just like I wouldn’t stand for anyone talking about you.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “I..I just want to go to bed.”

“Was it a nightmare?”

“Something like that,” I settled back down. “I really am sorry, though. About everything I said. It was wrong of me.”

“I guess I should be surprised that you’re apologizing,” Shikamaru slipped under the covers with me and for some reason, I didn’t kick him out. “You’re so prideful, but I’ve never met someone with lower self-esteem.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying,” He said. “I’ve never seen you apologize to someone.”

“I apologize to people.”

“Sarcastically.”

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” He wrapped his arm around my waist. “I’m holding you. Do you not like to be touched? Or am I still too dirty?”

“It’s okay,” I heard myself saying. This was the first time he’d made this kind of contact with me. And all it took was screaming at him and calling him awful names. My heart ached as I recalled what I’d said to him. I didn’t mean it, of course. He was Shikamaru. He wasn’t perfect, but I loved nearly everything about him.

“You’re really warm,” He commented.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t get carried away with the apologies,” He said. “Too much of one thing isn’t very attractive.”

Shikamaru?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you do it?” I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to know the answer or not. _Why would I voluntarily ask why he chose to have sex with Naruto or all people? Why it wasn’t me, instead._ “Why did you have sex with him?”

“Because I wanted to. Because they asked,” He listed his reasons as if it was no big deal. “Because I’m attracted to him. Are those good enough?”

“Do you like him?”

“I used to.”

“Oh....” At first, my heart dropped. It meant there could have potentially been something between him. It also meant that Naruto was Shikamaru’s type. “What happened?”

“I got over him,” He shrugged against me. “We both wanted different things at different times. We’re better off as friends, anyway.”

“Friend who have sex.”

“Maybe,” He said. “Although, if sleeping with Naruto makes things this complicated between us, I might have to rethink it.”

“You’d do that for me?” I wanted to smile, but a part of me felt bad about it. It sounded like I was the only thing holding him back--and for what? I was too afraid to make a move on the guy and he’s said nothing about liking me back. For all I know, I could be delusional about this whole scenario.

“Sure. I had my doubts about doing it again, anyway. Seems like the universe is just helping me with the decision. Which reminds me…” He picked up his head. “Ino and Neji invited me on a trip during Winter break for two weeks. But they said I have to bring someone.”

_Wait, what?_

“What do you say?” He asked.

I scoffed, “I yell at you and you ask me to go on a trip with you?”

“You’re the only one I could think of that I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with. So…?”

A bed. Sharing a bed with Shikamaru. For two whole weeks. I don’t know if I’d be able to handle that, but I wasn’t going to pass it up.

“Um, s-sure--I’m go,” I smiled. “Yeah.”

“Cool, I’ll let her know tomorrow. In the meantime, get some sleep,” He shifted in the bed. “If you have any more nightmares, just shake me, okay?”

~~

When I woke up, Shikamaru was out of bed and I smelled bacon frying from the kitchen. My first thought was that someone had broken into the apartment to make themselves breakfast. If Shikamaru was cooking, the apartment would usually smell faintly of weed. He liked to smoke with all of the windows open really early in the morning in hopes that the place would air out by the time I woke up, but some of it would always drift into my room. I appreciated the effort, though. But this time, I only smelled food. And it smelled delicious.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my mirror. I think I could get away with not showering before breakfast. After all, it smelled too good to waste any more time. I ran my comb through my hair a couple of times before stepping out of my room.

I came face to face with Naruto when I walked into the living room.

“How’s it goin’?” He asked cheerfully and grinned like an idiot. Why the hell was he here? Didn’t Shikamaru say he wasn’t going to screw him anymore? Maybe the guy just couldn’t take a hint.

“What are you doing here?” I rubbed my eye groggily.

“Naruto’s helping with breakfast,” Shikamaru stood over the stove, tending to what I assumed were scrambled eggs.

“Listen, man, I feel really bad about the other day,” Naruto scratched the back of his head and--was he seriously blushing? “I guess I got a little carried away, heheh.”

And there goes my appetite.

“I’m going to the library,” I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel to go to the bathroom.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Shikamaru called out. “We’ve spent the last hour in this kitchen. You’re going to eat it. I’ll feed you myself if I have to.”

“C’mon, Konohamaru,” Naruto said my name and I felt like I was going to hurl on the spot.

“Shut up,” I mumbled.

“Look, I promise I didn’t poison you,” Naruto sighed.

“You are a poison, Naruto!” I snapped at him. “You barge into my home, take over my family, and have sex with my friend and then have the nerve to act all buddy-buddy with me? I want you out!”

“Konohamaru, we talked about--” I cut Shikamaru off.

“I can’t stand to be in the same room as him,” I turned up my nose.

“Oh?” Naruto narrowed his eyes and took a defensive stance. “So, you really don’t like me, huh? You realize me and Shikamaru haven’t sex has literally nothing to do with you.”

“Naruto, this isn’t the time,” Shikamaru said.

“But it’s the business of the whole school, isn’t it, slut?!” I shouted.

Naruto winced at the word and closed his eyes. For a second, it looked like he was going to cry. But then he pursed his lips and his face hardened.

“Naruto…” Shikamaru looked at him apologetically.

“It’s fine,” His voice cracked. The word alone seemed to extinguish whatever flame in him that was briefly ignited. “I should go. Enjoy the food.”

He squared his jaw and went for the door. That’s when Shikamaru and I made eye contact and I saw all the disappointment and anger rising to his eyes. He gripped the skillet so tightly his knuckles were turning white and the expression in his eyes said ‘Well, you did it. You’ve fucked up’.

I’m sorry, Shikamaru. I did fuck up. But I’m sorry.

I sighed begrudgingly and rolled my eyes, “Naruto--wait.”

The blonde stopped with his hand on the doorknob, but made no move to face me.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” I folded my arms across my chest. “Uh, thanks for cooking. Why--why don’t you stay?”

He looked back at me with a warm smile and I got the weirdest feeling. I’d never seen that look in another person’s eyes. It was--a type of forgiveness that I’d never seen. No, it wasn’t forgiveness. It was gratitude.

“Thank you,” He said softly.

“See?” Shikamaru said slowly. “That wasn’t so hard. Now, let’s--”

Shikamaru was cut off when the front door swung open and slammed into Naruto, knocking him to the floor. Neji Hyuuga rushed into the suite with his chest heaving and his hands clenched into fists. He looked down at Naruto and glared, pointing at him menacingly.

“ ** _You_** \--I will fucking _kill_ you!” Before either of us could react, he was on top of the blonde, strangling him with full force. “I’m going to fucking murder you!”

Ino, Hinata, and Haku--Naruto’s roommate--stumbled in after him and suddenly there were bodies squirming around my living room floor. Shikamaru and I made eye contact once again and this time the only thing I could see on his face was confusion. But I probably looked the same. He reached over and turned off the stove with a sigh and took off the one oven mitt he’d been wearing for some reason.

“Neji! Get off of him!” Hinata cried out. She and Ino had a grip on both of Neji’s arms, but it wasn’t enough to make him budge. Haku was trying to pry Neji’s hands from Naruto’s neck.

“Don’t kill him, you can’t go to prison, Neji!” Ino groaned.

“I’m going to rip you to pieces!” The crazed Hyuuga barked.

After a few more seconds, Shikamaru and I stepped in. All of us were able to temporarily detach Neji and fling him to the other side of the room. He scrambled to his feet quickly and broke out into a sprint towards Naruto, who was coughing as Haku cradled his head.

“You’re dead, Uzumaki! You’re fucking dead!” Neji shouted over Ino’s shoulder.

“I don’t get what’s going on,” Shikamaru didn’t even try to mask the irritation.

**“Oh, you’ll fucking _love_ this,” Neji raised his voice and pointed at Naruto. “This fucking _idiot_ knocked up my goddamn sister!”**


	10. Haku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Naruto/Haku domestic fluff and animal cuteness. :)

“Naruto, it'll be okay,” My words weren't getting through to him. He'd curled into the fetal position on the ground and covered his face. By the way he was shaking, I could only assume he was crying. Neji had finally stopped thrashing and Shikamaru was trying to calm him on the other side of the room.

I didn’t want to give Naruto a reason to panic, so I kept my voice as steady as possible. But I was terrified. Pregnancy--I should have seen it coming. I mean, I’d always hoped that it was just some unexplained miracle that we could all have this much spontaneous, unprotected sex without any repercussions. But someone was actually pregnant this time...and Naruto was the father.

As selfish as it sounded, my first thought was of what would happen to us. Naruto’s own father wasn’t in his life, so he knows the pain of not having a father. I can’t imagine he’d subject a child to that kind of torture.

“So, you’re sure it’s Naruto, then?” Shikamaru seemed to be the most calm out of all of us. Through it all, he held his familiar lazy posture with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Not to be offensive or anything, but we all know about you and Neji’s past.”

Hinata’s face burned with what I assumed was embarrassment and she turned her face away from us, “I...I…”

“We would use protection,” Neji spoke up for her. “Back when we were having sex. We don’t do it anymore. And it’s been that way for a while.”

“Naruto was the only person I was with who didn’t use anything,” Hinata said timidly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna be a dad…” Naruto said defeatedly, picking his head up from my lap. “I...I fucked up. I’m gonna be a dad…”

“This is unbelievable,” Konohamaru muttered, shaking his head.

“Hinata, I’m sorry,” Naruto said to her. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why don’t we all talk over breakfast? Luckily, we made enough for everyone to have a serving,” Shikamaru walked over to the dining table and pulled out a chair.

“I’d rather eat on the balcony,” Konohamaru said.

“Fine, I’ll join you,” Shikamaru said. He reached out and tugged Neji up off the couch. “You’ll come, too.”

The four of them, Ino included, grabbed a few pieces of toast and some pancakes before walking outside, but Neji shot Naruto a threatening glare on the way back. Once we were alone, we all stared between each other awkwardly. Naruto was the first to speak.

“Just when I thought I was getting better…” He mumbled.

Hinata flinched and stared down at her hands.

“Do you know what you want to do with it?” I asked her. I did my best to hide my hands, so she couldn’t tell just how much they were shaking. Either way, her decision had nothing to do with me. But if I was going to stay with Naruto, this child was going to affect us one way or another.

“I want to keep it,” She said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it before I told anyone.”

“Wait, how far along are you?!” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

“About three months…”

“Wow,” I couldn’t stop myself before the word tumbled out of my mouth. Naruto drew in a breath, but didn’t look at me. I cleared my throat, “ If you’re going to keep it, then we should talk about the future. Hinata, I plan to be with Naruto for as long as he’ll have me. And I ask--what is it that you would like to do in terms of raising the child in the future?”

“You wouldn’t want me involved,” Naruto said. “I’d be a terrible dad.”

“Stop that,” I shoved him. “This isn’t the time to act like a child.”

“I want you to be there,” Hinata said. “Both of you. I...I don’t think I can do this alone. Neji said he would help, but--I don’t want my mistake to be burden on him.”

“We’ll help,” I said quickly. “Of course, we’ll help. Right, Naruto?”

Naruto visibly swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Naruto!”

“Hm?” His head shot up. “Uh--yeah--yeah, we’ll help. Any way we can.”

**  
  
**

~~

“I’m proud of you,” I ran my hand through his hair and pressed my lips to his forehead while he stared at the television. “You handled things well today.”

“I don’t want to think about it,” He grumbled absentmindedly.

“Why not? Ignoring it won’t make it go away. Naruto,” I picked up the remove and turned off the TV. “You’ve got to take responsibility. I was fine with taking things slow before, but you’d got a child on the way.”

“I’m still a kid myself.”

“It’s that kind of mentality that keeps you from progressing. You’re legally an adult and it’s time to grow up. I’m not telling you to drop everything and never have fun again. But you have to recognize that you can’t do the same things you were doing before. Everything you do will affect this kid.”

“That’s the kind of pressure that makes a guy consider running away,” He rolled his eyes and I had to physically restrain myself from hitting him.

“Are you forgetting that you didn’t have a father as well?”

“I know. And look at how I turned out. What kind of dad could I be? The kid’s better off without me.”

“Perhaps Minato thought the same.”

This time, he paused and stared up at the ceiling as if he were contemplating my words.

“I don’t know what I can give to this kid…”

“You can give him what you wanted,” I said. “Give him a dad. Hell, give him two! Don’t you see what this is? You’ve got a chance to prove yourself. Why won’t you take it?”

“I don’t--”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know! You’ll be fine. You’re not alone. You’ve got me and Hinata and Iruka--shall I go on?”

He sat up and looked me in the eye,

“You? You’re going to stay with me? Seriously?”

“It’s what I said.”

“Haku…?”

“Hm?”

“How am I going to tell Iruka about this?” He asked and I saw true terror on his face. To be honest, I didn’t blame him. I’d heard him on the phone with Iruka and was even in the room when they video chated once. As far as I could tell, the guy was a force to be reckoned with. “He’s going to kill me.”

“He might yell at you, but it’d make things easier to be upfront about it. He loves you--so, he’ll help you.”

“I'll throw up.”

“Naruto, you can do it.”

“I think you have a little too much faith in me.”

“You've come this far. What's going to stop the progression?”

“Iruka. When he cuts off my head.”

“You'll be fine. Now listen, there's something I've got planned for us today. So you have to put on actual clothes. Get out of your pajamas.”

“What?” He shook his head. “I'm a mess, I can't go on a date today.”

“It's a different kind of date. Don't worry, just wear that orange track suit. I like how it fits you.” I'd been planning today for two weeks. Naruto was always focusing his energy on sex and while it was great, I needed time to replenish once in awhile. Naruto needed something to take care of. I wasn't necessarily thinking a baby, but something smaller...not as defenseless.

“Haku, where are we going?”

“There's a festival in town. And they've got free animal adoptions.”

“Animal adoptions?” He narrowed his eyes. “You really think I need somethin’ else to depend on me? Besides, we’re not allowed to have pets in the dorms.”

“We’re not allowed to have drugs or alcohol, either. We’ve had orgies in these dorms and no one’s noticed. I think we’ll be fine.”

“Haku….” He groaned my name as I pulled him up by his arms. “Haku, there’s got to be literally anything else that you’d like to do.”

“Nope, this has been on my mind for a while.”

“Baby…”

“Get dressed, festival ends at seven.”

~~

“Oh, my god look at this one!” Naruto shoved his hand through the cage, despite the volunteer’s yelling and stroked the dog’s head. As soon as he saw the animals, he nearly melted and ran around like a ten year old. He’d spent the past twenty minutes fawning over these dogs and my heart fluttered.

But he was giving most of his attention to the biggest dog they had.

“Naruto, we can’t fit her in our suite. We’ll definitely get caught,” I chuckled.

“But she’s so adorable.”

“She is, but think about how cramped the space would be for her,” I pulled him up by his arm and guided him over to a different set of pins. One with a dozen or so kittens.

“Holy fuck!” He screamed, dropping to his knees. He stuck his fingers through the cage and called for them.

He’s so bright. It was enough to make me fall for him all over again.

“Haku, they’re so fucking adorable!” He grinned.

“They are,” A familiar voice called out behind me. I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. Though, Naruto’s glare with good enough, too.

“Sasori,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I was careful not to let myself linger long. While there was nothing between us, I didn’t want Naruto to get the wrong idea. This was still a date and today was rough enough. “Pleasure running into you.”

“And you as well. You look as beautiful as ever,” He said softly. “Are you looking to adopt?”

“Yeah,” Naruto blurted out, straightening himself up and wrapping a possessive arm around me. “We’re adopting. Together. Us.”

“Naruto, stop that,” I chuckled.

“Well, that’s perfect. I’m volunteering here!” Sasori laughed. “Is there one in particular that you have your eye on?”

This time, Naruto looked at the pin and scanned the kittens. They wriggled around like worms, tripping over each other and mewing loudly. I wondered if they were all from the same litters? There’d probably be about two separate litters in there. He reached out and pointed to a particularly small, deep orange cat in the corner of the pen. First thing I noticed about the kitten was how angry it looked while it slept. It’s ears swiveled and twitched while he slept, as if he were still paying close attention to what was happening around it.

“That one?” Sasori had hesitation in his voice. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You think I’m too dumb to pick out my own cat? I want that one!” He raised his voice and the kitten opened it’s eyes.

“Um--okay...give me one second,” Sasori swallowed and walked around the cage. We watched him pull on a pair of thick gloves and reach into the cage. As soon as he touched the kitten, he began to hiss and look around frantically. “Someone get a kennel!”

Another volunteer ran out with a large kennel and Sasori picked the thrashing kitten up by the scruff of his neck and dropped him in. Once the door was closed, he sighed and took off the gloves, muttering, “Congratulation, it’s a boy.”

Naruto raised the kennell up to eye level and glanced inside, “What’s up, little guy?”

I watched him stare inside and suddenly his smile faltered.

“What’s the matter?” I asked while I took out my wallet. It may have been a free adoption, but it didn’t hurt to give a little donation.

“He...growled at me,” Naruto mumbled. “I didn’t know cats could growl.”

“Would you like another one?” The volunteer who helped Sasori asked Naruto. “The rest are fairly friendly.”

“Nah,” Naruto kept his eyes on the cat. “This one’s mine.”

“What are you going to call him?” I asked.

“Hm…” Naruto wrinkled his nose and tilted his head in thought before exclaiming, “Kurama!”

“I suppose we should go to the pet store,” I said. “We should buy the essentials before we go home. Kitten needs food and a place to use the restroom, right?”

“Thanks, Haku,” Naruto cupped my cheek with his free hand and brought his lips to mine softly. I stumbled forward with my eyes fluttering as he pulled back. “I’ve never had a cat before. Or any kind of pet, really.”

“He’s going to depend on you, now,” I told him. “You’ve got a responsibility to keep him alive.”

“You’ve got a knack for givin’ a guy anxiety about that type of stuff, y’know.”

~~

“See? This isn’t so bad, is it?” I passed him the pipe and grabbed the ball. The kitten hadn’t warmed up in the five hours we’d been home. No matter what we tried, he would remain in a ball asleep on the other side of the room. “He’ll just need some time to get used to the change. We’ll just take it slow.”

And as if the universe wanted to remind me that nothing in my life will ever be slow, the front door flew open and Sasuke waltzed in with Gaara following close behind him.

“I heard cat,” He shouted. “Cat?”

Oh, wow. He was stoned. I don’t know why, but Sasuke’s personality seemed to change drastically when he was high. It took me a while to notice it, though.

“Cat,” Naruto grinned.

“You’ve already told people?” I asked him.

He nodded, “Sent out a picture of him an hour ago. I had to. I mean, it’s a cat! Who doesn’t love cats?”

“He was sleeping in the picture as well,” Gaara commented. “How long has he been asleep?”

“Better be careful, Naruto. Make sure you didn’t buy a dead one,” Sasuke scratched his head.

“He’s fine, look!” Naruto gestured towards Kurama as the cat opened one eye and stared at us all lazily. Then, he huffed and went back to sleep. “He’s just--adjusting.”

“I see…” Sasuke stared at Kurama for a moment. “Anyway, so Neji had a lot to say about you a while go…”

“So, you heard?” Naruto sighed. “I swear, this is going to get around the school.”

“It’s already started,” Sasuke said. “Social media is a hell of a thing. People are freaking out. They thought you only slept with guys, Haku, and Ino.”

“I am a guy,” Haku said.

“Not according to the majority of the school,” The Uchiha smirked. “So, you finally did it. You knocked someone up. I don’t know why I didn’t see it coming.”

“I don’t need you patronizin’ me,” Naruto glared.

“I didn’t come here to do that,” Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. “I came here to tell you I’d help. With the kid, that is. God knows you’ll need it.”

Naruto looked a little shocked that Sasuke made the offer. With all the bickering they’d been doing and the fact that Sasuke had been staying with Gaara for the longest time probably led him to believe he wanted nothing to do with him.

“Uh--thanks,” He flashed him a nervous grin. “Honestly, I still don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You’ll be a daddy,” Sasuke shrugged before pausing and looking at me. “I guess this means you’ll be a step-dad of some sort.”

“Of some sort?”

“Well, you guys aren’t married and I’m still not sure if--”

“That’s enough, Sasuke,” Gaara interrupted.

“I’m going saying,” He mumbled and grabbed the pipe we’d been smoking from. “Though, now Ino’s thinking about calling off the trip.”

“Because of me?” Naruto began to crawl towards the cat.

“Because she wants to take care of Hinata,” Sasuke scoffed. “Everyone else doubts you’ll be able to take proper care of it yourself.”

“Do you believe them?” I leaned against Sasuke slightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

“Eh, I don’t think he’s completely incapable,” Sasuke laughed.


	11. Naruto

“Never thought you’d see this day, to be honest,” Tsunade straightened my tie and stared down at it with this odd sort of intensity. “Kind of thought you’d be walking these halls as a pain in my ass for the rest of your life.”

“Wow, thanks Granny,” I rolled my eyes and tightened my headband. It was Haku’s idea to replace my cap with a headband. He made it himself, actually. He took up sewing and stitching a few months back and he was honestly pretty good at it.

“Where’s your father?”

I wanted to ask her which one, but she had no way of knowing about Minato’s connection with me, so it just left Iruka.

“He went out to buy a new camera. Just for this occasion,” I smirked. “He says he wants to get the best one they have so he can catch this moment on tape.”

Iruka tore me a new one when he found out Hinata was pregnant, then he cried. He said it wasn’t out of sadness--he was upset that I was going to be a father so young--but he was grateful that I told him. He said that was the difference between me and Minato. And he said it meant he’d done his job in raising me to be a respectable young man. But I think most of it was because of Haku’s influence. I mean, Iruka’s teaching shaped me into this person, but Haku was there to put in the little details. And I appreciated them both on a whole new level, now.

Hinata was pregnant with my son. My own little boy. I hadn’t thought of a name--I figured she should have more of a say in that than me. Whatever she picked, it’d be perfect. On another note, she got a scholarship to an Ivy League college that she really wants to take. She was scheduled to give birth in August, so she would be enrolling for the spring semester. She was going to leave the baby with us while she went to school. I got an offer to design video games for a decent up-and-coming company. Luckily, most of the work was online, so I didn’t have to relocate.

Iruka offered to help me rent out a house for Haku and I. The deal was that he’d pay all of our rent for the first three months, then we would start paying half of it, and as time goes on he’d start giving us less. He wanted a place that was safe for babies, so he agreed once I found a safe enough suburban area.

“So fuckin’ weird how everything’s changed,” I chuckled. “So, you’ll miss me, Granny?”

“To put it simply,” She said casually. “But you know where to find me.”

“I do,” I tossed and walked towards the exit. “Thanks.”

I met up with Haku an hour before the ceremony was scheduled to begin. He was wearing his hair up the way I liked it and I think he and Ino stepped to get their makeup done on the way here.

“Babe, you look perfect,” I grinned.

“Hush, I’m not having sex with you.”

“C’mon, we’ve got time, don’t we?” I licked my lips and planted my hands on his waist. After all, we had an hour at the very least. “Just a quickie?”

“No, sir,” He cooed. “You can wait until tonight. I’ve got something special in mind.”

“Babe…”

“No, Naruto,” He kissed me and lingered for a moment. “Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy yourself.”

 

~~

The ceremony went off without a hitch, aside from Kiba trying to pull some type of prank on Granny Tsunade as he walked across the stage. She looked like she wanted to curbstomp him or something. Other than that, the whole day went by like a blur. Truth be time, that’s mostly my fault. Since things around here go from my point of view, I should state now that I only notice about 50% of what’s actually happening around me.

With that said, I was on 100% alert when Haku stepped into the bedroom that night with a pair of matching lace underwear and a satin robe. I leaned back on the bed and drew in a soft breath, taking in his full physique. Even after dating for so long, his body was still something I marveled at.

“Wow…” I smirked. “C’mere.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” He wagged a finger at me and leaned against the doorframe, tilting his head innocently. “I promised you a surprise, didn’t I?”

“So, there’s more?” Oh dear god, thank you.

“So much more,” He smiled and music started playing from the stereo system in the corner of the room. It was slow, sensual--they type of music that plays when you finally dim the lights, set aside the empty bottle of wine, and finally get down to business. And that’s when Haku started to move his hips slowly. My eyes never left his figure as he moved over to me and straddled my waist. “Just sit back...enjoy.”

He kept the steady rhythm, grinding on my hips to the rhythm of the song playing in the background. There was no doubt that I loved this show that Haku was putting on just for me. He knew what he was doing, rolling his hips against me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I could just barely feel any pressure on my bulge. This was better than just watching him stroke himself.

He licked his own lips so tantalizingly close to my own and I groaned impulsively.

“Why not just let me fuck you?” I asked him. “You can already feel how hard I am.”

“I want you harder,” He replied without missing a beat. “Achingly hard.”

He peeled off his robe and let it fall to the bed. I ran a hand up his stomach, “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Even if I can’t, I want you to keep going. I want to pleasure you till the sun comes up, Naruto,” He reached over and turned the alarm clock to face us. “That means I have to keep you going for seven hours. Are you ready for that, baby?”

I had fucking goosebumps, “As ready as ever.”

“Good,” He kissed my earlobe and started grinding hard into me as the music intensified. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

I shook my head and screwed my eyes shut. Suddenly, all of his weight left my body.

“You really know how to drive me crazy,” I muttered.

“I haven’t even started, yet,” He purred and lowered his body back onto me. This time, his ass was grinding into my cock when I opened my eyes.

“Shit,” The sight was unbelievable. He was so fucking hot and he was mine. He had his back to me and I had a full view of him working smoothly on me. ‘S-so, what happens if I cum early?”

It wasn’t an admittance of defeat, but I needed to know how strict the guidelines were. Especially with the way he was grinding on me.

“Then I’ll get you hard again. And then I’ll bend you over and fuck you,” He said simply. “You’ll play by the rules tonight, Naruto.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” He pushed himself backwards with a little more force and I whimpered. My cock twitched and I felt the desire to cum spike within me,

“Damn, don’t play with me,” I laughed shakily. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“I can imagine,” He hummed. “You were hard all through the ceremony. Even I could see that.”

“You think anyone else saw?”

“Only if they were specifically looking at your crotch.”

“So, yes, then?” I watched him get off of me and sink down to his knees. “The dance is over already?”

“There are multiple things I plan to do for you tonight. It’s best not to take too long on one thing, babe,” He smiled and unzipped my pants. I smoothed his hair out of his face to get a better view of him while he flicked his tongue across my tip just barely. He stared up at me and held eye contact as he slowly sunk his head down on my cock. “Oh, fuck…”

He held down my lower body easily with one hand and kept the sucking light enough to make me try to rock my hips for more.

“Don’t rush it,” He whispered. “We’ve got all night.”

“I know that,” I sighed, but my body had a mind of it’s own. My hand trembled as I tried to push his head down a little more, get him to take in more, anything to add more pressure. And he knew it as well. At this point, Haku knew what to do to make me whine and beg for him. He truly treated every time we had sex as a chance to give me the best orgasm of my life.

It’s called making love, his voice echoed through my head and I shut my eyes. Making love. A lot of people confused sex with making love, but you could only tell the difference once you’ve truly done both. Sex is good--but love making is on a whole new level. Haku touched me and I felt sparks. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt like I could melt into him. And when he was inside of me--it was like I was on cloud nine.

This was what I’d been looking for the whole time.

“Are you alright?” He paused and looked up at me with wide, curious eyes and I leaned forward and kissed him. I lingered for a few moments, enjoying the feel of his lips against my own before I pulled away.

“I’m fine.” I breathed. “Just...thinking.”

“In the middle of a blowjob?” He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “That’s different.”

“Feels weird to call it that.”

“What? Different?”

“A blowjob,” The word even sounded funny on my tongue. “I don’t know why--but it doesn’t seem like it fits.”

“Well, I had my mouth on your penis. That’s what most people our age call it. But--I know what you mean,” He chuckled and got up, sitting on the bed next to me. “You were a very sexually active person. It only makes sense that you wouldn’t want to use the same word to describe this when you threw it around so freely before.”

“I mean, it’s not like it doesn’t feel good, I just--”

“I know,” He kissed my cheek. “We can stop if you’d like.”

“No, no, that’s not what I was sayin’,” God, I didn’t want to stop. “I just…”

“You what?” He tilted his head and licked his lips quickly before leaning into me further. He used his body weight to make my lay on the pillow and pulled off my pants completely. “Tell you what, why don’t we try this a little differently. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

“Differently?”

“Yes,” Once my pants were off, I was left stark naked with my cock springing up towards him. He hovered over me for a moment before wrapping his fingers around it. “Just lay back, relax.”

“I think that’s the problem,” I told him. “I wanna touch you.”

“You and everyone else.”

“Yeah, but I’ve actually got you. No one else does,” I spoke while he used down his underwear slowly. I never understood the magic of tucking. Haku was well-endowed, so it was a mystery how he was able to fit all of it into a pair of women’s underwear without actually giving anything away. His semi-hard member draped over my stomach to the the tip poked my belly button just barely. “So, what do you plan to do with that, sir?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He purred, rubbing himself against my own erection. I arched my back immediately and he gripped my waist. Slowly, carefully, Haku slid his fingers inside of me, trying to make sure that he didn’t hurt me. Nowadays, I was on top when we had sex. It wasn’t any type of permanent arrangement, I just assume Haku enjoyed being on the bottom because of how he presented himself. Because it had been so long, it was a tight fit, even with just two fingers. I drew in a breath and kept my eyes on him. “I need you to relax, Naruto.”

“Okay, just--go slow?”

“Wouldn’t dream of doing it any other way,” He smirked as his fingers worked inside of me. He kissed me once more, this time I felt his tongue swiping at my lips, asking for entry. I parted my lips slightly and that was all he needed. I started to rock my hips on his fingers after a while to show him that I was ready without having to break the kiss, but he either ignored it or didn’t catch on. So, I reached down and let my thumb graze his tip.

“Shit,” He hissed, breaking the kiss suddenly. When I pulled back my hand, a small string of pre-cum followed.

“Looks like someone’s ready as well.”

“If you were in my position, you’d understand why,” He chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of my slowly and I wasn’t prepared for what came next, though it was the typical-Haku thing to do. He didn’t waste any time before he sank into me, not stopping until I was filled. This time, I gasped so loudly he had to clamp a hand over my mouth. When I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, he added. “Sasuke’s home with Gaara. I don’t want to make up too much noise…”

He kept his hand over my mouth while he pushed himself the rest of the way into me and I was immediately taken back to the very first time we had sex. Back when I first had a dick in me--I didn’t think anything would ever fill me the same way again. But here we were, both shaking from the tight fit and trying to keep from crying out from the sensation. He kept still for a few moments while I adjusted to him. Once I gave him the nodded, he started moving slowly.

Now, this is what I missed. Maybe Haku and I were supposed to be together from the start. It would make sense that his dick was the only one that made me literally melt.

He sighed and planted his free hand on the bed next to my head, “I forgot how tight you were.”

 _You’re one to talk._ Although, I was probably tighter than last time. A while without being penetrated will do that to a guy, I suppose.

“Now, I’m going to take my hand off your mouth--but you’ve got to promise to be as quiet as possible,” He muttered, slowly lowering his hand while he rolled his hips.

“Deeper…” The first words I said, picking up my hips as best as I could. “I need more.”

“Patience, baby.”

“Please,” I begged. “You know what this does to me.”

He lifted one of my legs and thrust into my harshly, making me squeak in surprise, “Alright, I’ll give you what you want.”

In one sweeping motion, he turned me over on my stomach without pulling out and started pumping into me in a steady motion.He wasn’t hitting my prostate, but I think that was on purpose. Haku knew exactly what to do to me, no doubt.

“You might want to hold on to the pillow,” He said.

“Why’s that?”

Instead of giving me an answer, he pushed himself inside me once again, this time hitting that spot dead-on. My mouth fell open and I drew in a breath as I clutched the pillow.

Fuck, he was unbelievable.

~~

I’m no genius, but I think something got mixed up here. It had to, otherwise Shikamaru wouldn’t be cuddling up to Gaara’s older sister while Konohamaru was somewhere else--not being cuddled by said Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Temari started dating about a month ago and so far, all they did was smoke together and hold little discussions--or rather, Temari would find something wrong with what we were doing and Shikamaru would sigh and mutter about how troublesome she was or some shit.

“I thought you were goin’ to dump her,” I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

“I can’t help who you don’t like, Naruto.”

“Even you don’t like her!”

“Sure, I do,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Just not in the way she likes me.”

“So, why are you even dating? It’s so fucking random and unexplained--it almost seems forced.”

“There you go trying to be the narrator,” Shikamaru chuckled. “I’m dating Temari because I wanted to. It’s my life, I can date whoever I want. With that said, you’re right to be skeptical.”  
“You said you’d fucking dump her!”

Shikamaru wince and looked back at the group surrounding the bonfire before answering me, “I know that. Why’re you so wrapped up in my relationship, anyway?”

“Because Konohamaru refuses to cheer up about it. Jeez, why can’t you see that you’re hurtin’ the kid?”

“I have no control over Konohamaru’s feelings, just like he’s got no control over mine,” Shikamaru snapped, momentarily losing his composure. Though that was happening more often lately, especially when we brought up Konohamaru. It took a solid two months for Konohamaru to warm up to me again and even now, he’s still a little snarky. But I guess that’s how brothers are. Not that I have any healthy example to draw from.

Iruka had no siblings and neither did I. Hinata and Neji’s relationship isn’t one that’s exactly healthy to follow, neither were Sasuke and Itachi.

“Look,” He sighed and deflated a bit. “I’m sorry. But you’re not the only one giving me grief about this whole thing.”

“Maybe you should take it as a sign.”

“Maybe I should,” He brought a joint up to his lips and lit it. He took a drag before he finished speaking. “But I want who I end up with to be my decision. No outside influences.”

“What if someone comes and snatches him up? Remember back when you and me were--well, y’know…”

“We weren’t anything,” He chuckled. “But I see your point. Here’s the thing--we just graduated, Naruto. Konohamaru’s got two years left of school and long distance is a drag. If we’re meant to be, it won’t matter whether it’s two weeks or two years.”

“Sounds to me like you’re leaving this up to the universe, rather than yourself,” I muttered.

“Same thing,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Aren’t we just little pieces of the universe, slowly entropying until we’re nothing?”

“Entropying?”

“Entropy--the gradual decline into disorder. We’re all just walking fuck-ups who’re trying to piece together some type of puzzle--looks like you’ve got a few pieces lined up yourself,” He gestured towards Haku in the distance. “He wants to marry you.”

“He said that?”

“Of course, he has,” He held out the joint to me, but I declined. “But even so, you can see it in the way he looks at you. I’ve known Haku for a long time--and he’s never looked at anyone like that.”

“Shikamaru?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you and Haku...have a thing?” It wasn’t something that was weighing on my mind, but I could feel little sparks in the way they would look at each other in the past. Not so much now--the first time we all have a threeway was actually the last time as well. I slowly started to become less interested in other people as time went on, so the open relationship thing fell to the background.

“Not really. We were just really close,” He said. “Haku and I would have never worked out. With that said, doesn’t mean he didn’t try to get into my pants. I just had a lot of restraint.”

“Not to bring up the past too much, but past Haku didn’t seem like the type of guy who’d wait for consent--not when I met him.”

“He always asked me first. I always said no, but he still asked.”

“Hm,” I don’t know what I thought about that. I guess relief that they never did anything, but why didn’t he treat Shikamaru the same way he treated others?

“It was only you,” He said.

“What?”

“You drove him crazy from the start. That’s why he acted that way towards you,” He stared at me for a moment. “That’s what you were wondering, right?”

“I hate when you do that.”

“And I hate when you try to tell me who I should and shouldn’t date,” He shrugged. “Regardless, things are the way they are now for a reason. It’s not a perfect ending, but it’s life, right?”

“I don’t think it’s an ending,” I said to him. “I think it’s just preparation for the next part of the story.”

“The story?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what this is?”

“Hm,” His eyes drifted up to the sky. “I suppose it is. So, what do you think the next part will entail, then?”

“Hell if I know,” I sighed. “But this part was long and tiring--hopefully adulthood is a little calmer than this.”

“One can only hope so,” He laughed and nudged me. “C’mon, let’s get back to the fire. I’m freezing my ass off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this! I'll have another story come out later, but it'll most likely be a few years into the future, so the gang will be full-grown adults and such! Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading it! I literally read every comment I've gotten on this at least three times and I appreciate them all! Stay tuned for more. :)
> 
> And to expand on Shikamaru and Temari, it was a purposefully random pairing, because how many times have two people started dating and you're just like "excuse me???? what is this and how did you two even end up together????", that's basically what it is. Shikamaru and Temari started dating randomly and Naruto's got those thoughts going on in his head.
> 
> On another note, I was thinking about making the next installation a crossover between multiple shows, though still Naruto!centric. The shows will most likely be Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist or something else that I'm into. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Indifferent?


End file.
